Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes
by Starart132
Summary: At Quebec, Serge, who has an unusual high level of mana, will discover the secret of Kaijudo and will ally with a creature of the fire civilisation. He and his friends will have to fight against a Kaijudo separatist group who wants to destroy the source of mana. The first season is separate from the show but the story will converge at the season 2 after the return of the Monarch.
1. Prologue: My sister secret

AC: This is a fanfiction of Kaijudo, a show I learn to like a lot. The prologue is a little fast but it will be better after this one.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Summary: **At Quebec, Serge, who has an unusual high level of mana, will discover the secret of Kaijudo and will ally with a creature of the fire civilisation. He and his friends will have to fight against a Kaijudo separatist group who wants to destroy the source of mana. The first season is separate from the show but the story will converge at the second season after the return of the Monarch.

* * *

**Season 1: Mana instability**

_It was a place where the shimmering deserts and rocky badlands, all surrounded by magma-belching volcanoes. The place was very hot...No...Extremely hot. So much that a human body cannot resist such day. A being was walking with heavy clothe around him to hide himself. The heavy clothe is dark green and red. The being was walking by the side of another one who was much taller and large, making the first one tiny. The big one was a little fat and he has a big short tail on his back. They walk together to the south. The tiny one has his body looking more to the ground and seems depress, without seeing the face._

"_Are you alright?" Asks the big one with concern._

"_I'm fine...Are the others ok?" Asks the little one._

"_How should I know?" Says the big one not concerning for the others. He sees the little one sadder and he grunts a little. "Anyway, you have no reason to worry for them. You should know right now your friends are really tough."_

"_...I know...But...What if they can't overcome them?" Asks the little one._

"_...Have faith in them." Says the big one._

"_You're right...We have to keep going." Says the little one. He receives an encouraging tap on his back from the big guy._

_They continue walking until they reach a cavern._

"_So...This is the place?" Asks the little one._

"_Yes...The mana cavern of the fire civilisation...According to the map I have some serious doubt about." Says the big one._

"_Maybe the mana can be stabilise and ensure the survival of both world and reinforce the veil so the human actions won't affect this side." Says the little one._

"_Let's go." Says the big one._

_The duo enters in the cavern and a flash of light blind them._

* * *

**Prologue: My sister secret**

It was a hard morning for a boy in the city of Quebec. He wakes up and he shakes his head when he thinks about his dream.

"Urgh...That weird dream again...Was I in hell?" He asks. He looks at the clock and he sees it is soon time for class. He completely forgets about his dream.

"Argh...Gotta go to school!"

He stands up and he immediately changes himself and he walks at the direction of the kitchen when he takes his breakfast and also his lunch for school. He then runs outside to his school while shouting: "Don't forget your promise sis!"

It is a normal day to school for the kid and he is in his history class. He looks in his text book and read the chapter he needs to read and answer the questions. He reads for a while and he starts getting bored by this. He is not a boy who is a fan of school, but he is not a hater too. He prefers doing sports and history, but the subject is boring and doesn't have anything interesting compare to what he has usually. He is a boy of 11 years old. He has Caucasian skin but a little paler than the usual person around him. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt with a brown jean. He wears a necklace around his neck of silver color. His eyes are a little sleepy but he shakes his head and he continues his study.

The class continue until the class end by the ring of the bell. He stands up and he walks to the cafeteria and he just eats alone his usual spicy food. After this, he continues for the rest of the school day until the school ring and school day end.

He walks outside of the school and he looks there. He sees that the sky is blue in the air and the sun shine while is getting down, warning them that the day will end. He waits in front of the school, waiting for his big sister who tells him that she will bring him home. He waits for a while and nothing happen and he grunts in frustration. He only waited 2 minutes and he decides to return to his home. The boy isn't the one who likes to wait. He walks at the direction of his home and he starts grunting.

"My sister is always late or never shows up...I'll call her and give a piece of my mind." Says the boy. He takes out his cellphone and he calls his sister.

Dring...Dring...

"-Hello?-" Asks the voice of the boy sister.

"Where are you? I was waiting for you in front of s-" But the boy was cut.

"-Not now Serge! AAHH! (BOOM) I'm busy...Gotta go!-" Says his sister.

The phone call end.

"Weird...She only calls me by my name when she is in trouble or hiding something from me and...Was that an explosion?" Says Serge uncertain. "Must be my imagination."

He hears an explosion nearby and he sees it. People start to panic, they are not use to this in the town and they run away from the source of explosion. Serge isn't the kind to run away from something or even thinking about how dangerous it can be. He runs at the direction without thinking and he sees a big fireball rising in the sky and Serge looks at it impress.

"I wonder what is going on there." Says Serge. He continues at the direction of the explosion and no one sees him because they only think of running away while the police siren can be hear far away and coming closer.

Serge passes near an alley and he runs in there and he reaches the middle part and he sees something he didn't expect.

He sees green lizard man wearing blue samurai armor and a samurai helm. He has a pair of scissors that seems really sharp. He is a little taller than an adult human.

At the other side, Serge sees his sister with a blue glove on her right hand and looking at the green lizard samurai. She is an adult woman of 22 years old. She has long brown hair attach on her back with a blue ribbon. Her eyes are chocolate color. She has Caucasian skin. She wears a blue T-shirt and a marine color skirt.

In front of her was another monster of blue color. His hands and his feet's are blue anchor. He is twice tall than a normal human and he has big muscles on his arms and legs. He has 2 blue horns over his shoulders and moving behind him and going in the air. On the center of his chest, he has a darker blue ending with a red mark. His head is blue and purple with a green eye at the middle of his face.

"Hydro initiate! Beat that guy up!" She shouts.

He moves his anchor hands and throws a long splash of water and it hits the lizard and he flies against the wall.

"..." Serge watches this amaze and also angry about his sister not telling anything about it.

His sister raises her gauntlet when the lizard attacks her and a blue transparent shield appears to protect her and repulse the lizard. The blue one moves from behind and he attacks the lizard with the anchor and the lizard disappears in red fire and nothing is left behind. His sister looks around.

"Dammit...He escapes." She grunts. "Took too much time to think again." She sighs. Hydro looks at the direction of Serge and he suddenly jumps in the air.

"Oh oh." Says Serge. He turns around to run away when Hydro lands in front of him and pushes him next to his sister who looks at him.

"Serge!" She shouts when she sees him.

"Amelie...What the hell is going on here?" He asks furious.

"Bro...Hydro...Return to your home." Says Amelie. She then sends him back and he disappears.

"Answer me sis...It was so cool and you didn't tell me about it!" Shouts Serge. "Fighting a master with another monster with a magical glove. This is why you are always late or you do not show up when you promise me to come...Why didn't you tell me the true? It's so cool!"

"Little bro..." Amelie puts her hands on a bottle behind her when Serge didn't look. "This is not something you should-" She was cut when her brother finds a glove.

"There's another glove on the ground there!" Shouts Serge.

He runs at the direction of the black gloves that only covers the palm of the hand and takes it. He puts it on his hand when Amelie tries to stop him and the simple glove suddenly changes into a red glove similar to the one of his sister but red. It is now entirely covering his right hand.

"Wh- How did you do that?" Asks Amelie surprise. She puts her bottle back where she take it since she has to know more about it.

"Do what? I just put it and it turn that way...There's another one there and two there!" Says Serge.

Amelie then runs and look at the direction but she hears sirens of the police force nearby.

"We have no time for this...Come with me!" She shouts at Serge. She takes his arm and they run at the north direction and evade the police.

They run for a while until they get out to the main street where they walk for a while. Amelie tries to take out the glove but she cannot take it out of the hand of her brother and he cannot stop it. Serge wanted to ask lots of question but Amelie stops him from asking anything. They continue walking until they are in front of an antique shop where they stop walking.

"Let's go inside." Says Amelie.

They enter in the shop and walk until they meet the shop keeper. He looks at them. He is an African man with dark skin covering his body. He has black short hair. He also has dark grown eyes which are very deep. He is wearing black T-shirt and a black pair of jean. He is also wearing a belt with a dark symbol of a skull on it.

"I need to go to the temple." Says Amelie when she looks around and see no one.

The man says nothing and he walk at the direction of the door leaning to the back and the siblings follow him. The man puts his hands on the wall and a secret door opens at the end of the wall.

"Little bro...Follow me please." She says. He follows his sister in a long corridor and cavern. "Ok...I think I have to explain things to you now little bro...You see the 2 creature's right?" Serge nods. "Those are being that come from another dimension."

"More precisely...A parallel dimension." Says the man with his deep voice before being silent again.

"You finally say something today." Says Amelie. "...Those creatures live in another world. What you have seen me using is the Kaijudo. It is an art to use energy inside my body named mana to summon those creatures or to create the shield like you've seen me do it. The mana can also be used for spells. I cannot explain everything in detail because I'm...not the type to explain well...And this man here is not someone who will really help me." She says looking at the man who says nothing. "There is something that stops the creatures to come from the Kaiju realm to the human world. I am working with the member of the temple as one of the duel masters of this temple."

Serge looks around and he sees floating lights moving around in the cavern and the corridor becomes bigger and they are in the main room.

"The glove you are wearing the Gauntlet. It is the glove used for summoning creatures. It is the tools where you use the mana for anything you need or you cannot use the mana." Says Amelie.

"Speaking of which...Where are the gloves you were supposed to bring?" Asks the man.

"One of them manages to steal it and I only obtain the three remaining and the one stuck on the hand of my little brother. He didn't use his mana to transform his glove into the gauntlet."

"I see." Says the man neutral with a hint of surprise. "Bring him to the infirmary so I can analyse his mana."

"Where are the creatures appearing here if they are not supposed to?" Asks Serge.

"There's 2 reasons for that...Some of the enemy are humans who can use the art like us...And the veil is starting to get weaker...Quebec is also victim because it is a section of the world with a weak spot on the veil that can easily create a breach. Some holes can appear time to time in the town and we always manage to seal it." Finishes Amelie.

"Sis...That's why you didn't tell me right? Because it is a very big secret you've told me." Says Serge.

"That is right...The reason I'm telling you all this is because of the gauntlet situation." Says Amelie. "It cannot transform that way without using the mana to transmute it. It also has some signification that we need to see first."

"Then I have super power like you?" Asks Serge.

"Every humans have mana in them. Not everyone has it at the same level thought." Says Amelie. "We are at the infirmary."

"Infirmary...I'm fine." Says Serge.

"It is only to observe you." Says Amelie.

Serge sits on a table and the man takes a machine and he passes it in front of Serge. Serge looks at it and he wonders what he is doing when he suddenly stops.

"Alright...I find the reason the gauntlet is active right now." Says the man.

"Already?" Asks Amelie.

"It is a clear cause. He has a very high level of mana...Way much higher than normal and it is not contained in the body of Serge." Says the man.

"Let me check...! Is...Is it humanly possible to have such...Such high level of mana!?" Asks Amelie surprise.

"It just happens...Anyway...This is something that cannot let go free or without training...Serge...We want no...We have to make you one of the members of the Kaijudo." Says the man.

"Eric! Are you sure?" Asks Amelie.

"I am sure...If we let him walk around without controlling his mana...It can turns really bad. His level of mana is still immature. When he'll grow older...His mana might attract the enemy or the creatures of the realm and even break the veil. He will be a target in the future." Says Eric.

"Me...Here...YEAH!" Screams Serge.

"...Fine...If it is for his protection." Says Amelie.

"Thank you mister...Sis...I'll be with you for a while and we have no more secrets." Says Serge.

"Well...That is a very good side." Says Amelie.

"Yeah...But we have to return home or our parents will be worried." Says Serge.

"True...Eric...I'll be gone for now...We'll be back tomorrow so Serge can start his training." Says Amelie.

"Alright." Says Eric.

Amelie takes some bandage and covers the right hand of Serge, in the gauntlet until it cannot be see.

"Mom and dad can't see this." Says Amelie.

"Alright." Says Serge.

The siblings walk away while Eric looks at the result.

"His mana is very high...And very dangerous if he uses it on wrong hands." Says Eric.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue

Chapter 1: Kaijudo training.


	2. Chapter 1: Kaijudo training

Author comment (AC): Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 1: Kaijudo training**

Serge and his sister walk home and they say nothing for most of the road when Amelie looks at him.

"Little bro...I have to repeat it again but you have to say nothing about it. This is one of the biggest secret of the world. Also...If mom and dad ask about your hand...Remember that you've hurt yourself and you need to keep the bandage. I'll tell what happen and say it is my fault...About the Kaijudo training...Leave it to me. Just keep the gauntlet hidden and no one have to see it." Explains Amelie calmly.

"Of course...You are the best at this since you have time to think about it." Says Serge.

"Little bro...You are entering in something dangerous...I ask of you to be very careful." Says Amelie.

"I'll be careful." Says Serge with a smile.

Amelie looks at the smile and she isn't sure if he is honest or not. The car stops in front of the home and the 2 walks in. They walk in the kitchen and they see their parents.

They mother is a woman who looks very similar to Amelie. She has long black hair attach on her back with a blue ribbon. The color of the hair is the only difference. She is also a little manlier in her face than Amelie. Her eyes are chocolate color. She has Caucasian skin. She has a well build body compare to most man who go time to time to gym. She wears a silver blue robe. Her name is Angela Vaillancourt and she is originally born in France before immigrating in Quebec when she was 5 years old. She is now 41 years old but she still doesn't have any sigh of aging.

They father is an African man with very dark skin. He has short black hair with a small mustache and a small bear. He has brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt and a blue jean. He has a golden medal around his neck and he also has a ring on his left ear. He is clearly not the real father of Amelie and Serge but they both love him. A little less Amelie since she knew her real father but Serge never sees him. His name is John Luther and he is a man of 36 years.

"He-" But Amelie is cut.

"Serge!" Shouts Angelina. "What happen to you?!" She walks fast next to him and watches his hand.

Amelie moves and gently pushes her away.

"He's fine...I bandage him when he has his little accident...I was coming to see him but I was late...When I come searching him...He tells me that he has an accident at school and he needs to be bandage at the infirmary of the school. So...It's better not taking it off or the injury might open again."

Angelina looks at her son worried like she is afraid of the injury. She is entering into mama bird mode every time something bad happen to Serge. Amelie believes her mode is in hyper mama bird mode. Serge just looks at her and says nothing like his father.

"Mom...I'm fine so stop it." Says Serge.

During half an hour she was covering Serge while everyone doesn't do anything because they know they can't. After this, they eat and have more casual talk about anything and nothing important until they reach the moment where Angelina shows the paper.

"There's something we haven't mention because it was obvious you will enter into super mom mode so...I think I can show you this paper." Says Amelie.

Angelina and John look at the paper and they read it. It is the paper of a martial art where people can learn how to defend themselves, while it is in fact a cover for Kaijudo training that uses some part of martial art...It can be consider a half lie. John smile at the fact that Serge will do something more interesting than video games while Angelina looks at it and sees worried when she sees the place it is given.

"Why are suggesting him to take karate?" Asks Angelina.

"Well...Martial arts offer various of average. It asks to be able to defend yourself...Knowing Serge, he often gets into trouble." Says Amelie seriously.

"Hey! It's not my fault that bully threatens me last week!" Shouts Serge.

"He will be able to defend himself." Says Amelie.

"I take karate too." Says John with a smile. "It will also give discipline and self-discipline to our Serge who is sometime out of control." He laughs gently about it while Serge doesn't do anything. "It also asks patience and respecting the rules like anything a family asks without hesitation." Amelie looks at her father who just gives every argument she has.

"But he can get hurt." Says Angelina.

"He always gets hurt anyway." Says John. Angelina glares at him but it was the true.

Angelina sighs and gives up..."Serge...Do you want to go there?"

"Yes!" He shouts excitedly.

"Then I have no choice then." Says his mother. "But isn't this place supposed to be an antique shop?"

"I go there time to time and they also offer in another room karate lessons. After all, an antique shop doesn't necessarily get lots of money." Says Amelie.

"Alright...Just be careful my little boy." Says his mother. Serge doesn't answer back because he feels likes she is trying to find an excuse to not go there.

The rest of the afternoon goes well and they went to sleep when it was getting late.

* * *

_It was the same dream as before, the event were the same? The small boy was with the big one with a big small tail on his back walking at the same direction. Everything was the same than before until the dreamer realise there is something a little different._

"Am I in my dream?" Asks Serge.

_Serge was having a lucid dream this time. He walks closer to the two and they are not aware of his existence. Serge fells like he is only a witness. He runs in front of them and he shouts in fear when he looks at the face of the big fat guy._

_HE HAS NO FACE!_

"How is it possible?" Asks Serge.

_The only reason is that he never meets this guy yet. He doesn't know that a dream...Even a lucid or one that show the future can only show those he encounters...But the big guy...He never sees him...Yet...The silhouette, the tail and the clothes are present...But not the face._

_Serge sees something he never sees before...The shadow of his dream self isn't normal at all...It looks like-_

* * *

**BIB! BIB! BIB!**

Serge wakes up when the alarm of his clock ring. It was time for school again. He prepares himself and school passes very fast and it was soon time to enter in the Temple of the Antique shop with his sister. They enter in the cavern and Amelie guides him to the training room while looking at her brother.

"I'll escort you to the training room and Eric will be the one to teach you about Kaijudo. I cannot do it because I am just recently an outpost guardian of Water civilisation" Says Amelie.

"Water...civilisation?" Asks Serge.

"Well...To put it simply they are 5 civilisations...To explain it very briefly..." Then Amelie resumes the 5 civilisations. "The civilisations of light that are creatures made of golden color and represent the order. The darkness civilisation is a civilisation that are pretty sneaky and deceptive for surprise attack or stabbing in the back...But that doesn't mean it is evil. The water civilisation is creatures of knowledge and is peaceful...But they know how to fight. The Nature civilisation follows the law of nature where the strong survive and are...primitive compare to the water and light civilisation...The last one is the fire civilisation...They are a little like you...Hothead, acting on impulse and have an aggressive personality to say the least." Says Amelie.

"Alright...So when can I summon one?" Asks Serge.

"Not now...You have to know the basic at least. You have to control your power first or you cannot summon any creatures and you will not be able to control them." Says Amelie.

"...But...Alright." Says Serge when he accepts the fact that he has to wait.

"Here we are...I let you with Eric for now while I'll watch if there is any trouble I have to take care off." Says Amelie.

Serge enters in the training room and he sees Eric at the end. There is no one else here.

"You're here...Guess I'll have to talk a lot...I hate that." Comments Eric without any emotion.

That freaks a little Serge that his face remain neutral despite saying is emotion.

"Amelie tells you about the civilisation?" Asks Eric.

Serge nods positively.

"Good...Less talk for me...Read the rules there and warns me when you're finish." Says Eric before turning his back. Serge can feels he is watching him and it was clear he is doing anything to talk less.

Rules with me (Eric):

1. Don't ask a question

2. Don't try to make me talk more than I should

3. Always respect your teacher (Disrespect = referring to rules 2)

4. Do not interrupt me or I'll break your arm (Watch the picture and you'll see that I'm serious.)

There was an image of a girl younger than him when he breaks the arm. That makes Serge a little worried and he decides to respect all the rules: Even if he suspects this is a photo montage.

5. Respect any member of the Kaijudo like it is a parent.

6. Do **NOT touch a creature!**

7. Creatures must be tamed and not befriend...At max you can have a respective relationship.

8. Do not try to accelerate the training.

9. If a question may be important...I'll tell you to say it because I know when it is important or futile: I'll say: **Go on**.

There were no other rules and Eric turns at the direction of Serge.

"Let's begin. Normally...We show you how to change your glove into a gauntlet...But for you it is the opposite. To turn it back into a glove, you have to stop giving mana." Says Eric. He does a few moves to turn his gloves into a dark gauntlet. He then shows it to Serge how to turn it back. Serge watches it, trying to learn fast so he can summon one creature. "Now...Your turn."

Serge tries to stop giving the mana to the gauntlet but it fails. He tries again and again for an hour but nothing happen.

"This is clearly not working." Whines Serge. "What do I do wro-" He stops when he remembers the rule.

"Wrong?" Finishes Eric. "Good question...Your mana is very high so it is harder to control. You are very powerful...But it will take more times to use it than many others...But the fruition of the time will be higher than the others." He adds to encourage Serge. He doesn't want him to give up for his own safety.

"I'll...keep trying." Says Serge. He continues for 30 minutes.

"Let's change tactics." Says Eric. "We'll proceed by meditation. You are an active one. You have to sit on the ground and cross your legs and search peace inside of you." Serge did as he was told and he manages to find it after a while by the motivation of summoning a creature. "Now...Search the mana in your body and cut the flow."

Serge looks inside of him and find the source of mana, he then tries to stop the flow but it didn't work. He then tries more brutally cutting the flow and the mana takes the form of an unclear thing before the flow is stop. Serge opens his eyes and he sees Eric smiling.

"You have succeeded." Says Eric. Serge takes off the glove. "Keep it on you...It is late now. We will continue tomorrow."

Serge checks around and he sees his sister.

"It is 21h...You've been meditating for hours." Says Amelie.

Serge returns home.

The next day, Serge learns how to summon the glove and it was almost instantly. He needed only 2 tries of the move to summon the glove.

"Very good...A little too fast to do it..." Says Eric. "Now...It is time to read the different copy tablet of the 5 civilisations."

"Copy tablets?" Asks Serge. He then mentally shouts to himself to watch his mouth...But he is someone who always says what's in his mind so he cannot help it.

"*Sigh*...The original one are with the masters at San Campion...We only have copies of the tablet." Says Eric.

Serge nods and says nothing else.

"Now...Let's move out." Says Eric.

Serge follows him at the direction of the library of the temple and he sees the tablets of the 5 civilisations. Eric looks at Serge and he sees that the gauntlet is still there.

"Turn your gauntlet into the glove." Says Eric.

Serge tries to do it but it stays a gauntlet. After 10 minutes of meditation that Eric asks him to do, the glove is back.

"You barely control your power once it is release." Comments Eric.

"Sorry." Says Serge.

"It is normal...We will divide the training into 2 parts...The training session where you train to control your mana and the next part is to read the tablet and make a few choices of creatures to summon for later. Remember to take some notes for when the time comes and at least one of each civilisation."

Serge takes some tablet and he starts reading them. It was a boring lecture and looking at the image too. He sees that the water civilisation isn't his interest. The light civilisation can go straight to hell...But he takes one notes for a tablet. The nature civilisation was interesting and he takes some notes about interesting creatures. He checks for the darkness civilisation and he is not very interest in all secrets and deceptions so he only pics one. When he reaches the fire civilisation, he looks at all of them with more interest than the others and he looks for a while until he falls on one of them and looks at it.

"Wait a minute...That one..." Says Serge quietly. He immediately takes note and put it on the top of his choice.

The training continues for the 2 next weeks. He manages to finally control his mana and can cut the flow without the need of meditation. The others outpost guardian of the light and nature civilisation return to the temple and they learn the news about Serge joining the training and they have a talk with Eric and Allie about the reason of his presence. They explain to them what happen and why he is there and train. They nod at the remark of his unusual mana strength and quantity.

The temple doesn't have any Fire civilisation outpost since no one propose to replace the previous one and they deal with it without trouble. The outpost guardian of the light and nature civilisations then gets out when a situation is called.

Serge has finished an important part of his training. He also learns how to send back the summoned creature before he receives the teaching for the method to summon one. Lastly, he learns how to use the shield.

"Remember that you have to raise your gauntlet when you want to call the shield." Says Eric.

Serge raises his gauntlet and Amelie looks at the shield with her summoned creature Hydro Initiate. She looks at him and gives a sigh.

Serge didn't see the attack but water falls on him and the shield blocks it without any problem.

"Looks like you've succeeded." Says Amelie calling her creature back.

"..." Serge glares at her.

"I was only testing the shield and it was solid." Says Amelie.

Eric looks at her and nods.

"You have done well as I ask. Now Serge, let's go to the arena where you can summon your creature."

Serge runs outside the room and shouting in excitation. He then came back.

"...Where is it?" He asks.

Amelie face palm while Eric doesn't react as usual and he walks outside and Serge follows him. They walk into the arena room of the temple where there is a lower. The arena was very big and Serge can only guess some creatures are of immense size. It has some place to sit around the area that seems design like a coliseum like the one of Rome. The middle part was lower than the rest as if something putting there shouldn't go out.

"Now you and Amelie go in the arena." Says Eric.

"Why should it be me watching if everything is fine?" Asks Amelie.

"Because Draxar hates being bother for something he considers stupid and useless...Remember the only time I ask him?" Asks Eric.

***Flash back***

"**Come here little children...I'll crush you for wasting my time!**"

***End flash back***

"The poor teenager runs for his life and didn't want to have anything with this...We erase his memory...Which was for the best of his mental health." Says Eric.

"I never see him...I wasn't there at that time." Says Amelie.

"You join the next day." Says Eric.

"Alright...Now that we have done with the chit chats...Little bro...Stand in front of me in the marked circle." Says Amelie.

Serge goes there while Eric walks on outside the battle zone.

"Now cast your creature like you've been training." Says Amelie.

_...Hum...Which one I start? The one I'm the least interest. _Thinks Serge.

"Hunter Sphere!" Shouts Serge. He then calls for the light creature but nothing happen.

"...Try again little bro." Says Amelie.

Eric looks at Serge more carefully when suspicion rises about why he fails.

Serge tries again but nothing is coming.

"Try another civilisation." Says Eric.

"Alright..." Serge tries to call one of the nature civilisations but nothing happens either. "Am I doing something wrong?" Asks Serge nervously and sadly.

"No...You are doing fine...Just something that never happens occurs now." Says Eric. "Try another civilisation."

Serge tries the water civilisation...Same result. He then tries the dark civilisation but it was the same result that might reduce cost on a TV show by showing the same thing.

"That is not working...Maybe I'm just not made for this." Says Serge.

"Do not give up Serge...Try the fire civilisation...It will work." Says Eric. "Just believe it."

"Alright..." Says Serge not very believing. He thinks about which fire creatures he can call...Only one come in his mind. "I might fail again...Here we go... Burnclaw the Relentless!"

A symbol appears in front of the kid and the symbol of the fire civilisation appears. Serge watches unsure when he sees a creature appearing. He lands in front of Serge who looks at him and the creatures Burnclaw appears to be lost and confuse. Burnclaw is a biped lizard of 10 ft. tall. He has orange skin over his body and he is obese. He has big muscular arms with some green bandages. His legs are as big too and he walks on his toes. His tail is red and orange. His size of his tail is short and big. He wears green clothe that cover his chest belly and shoulders. He also wears green shorts over his legs. He wears a green helmet and a yellow mask. He has blue eyes. He has 2 red horns on the side of his head and one on his forehead. He has a belt with bags around his waist.

He looks at Serge and is face is furious.

"What am I doing here?" Asks Burnclaw.

"Well...I've...call you." Says Serge with his hand on the back of his head.

"I don't care what you are...You bring me here...You...You...YOU JUST COST ME THE BOUNTY ON TATSURION THE UNCHAIN HEAD!" Screams Burnclaw. He takes out a Gatling gun like on his right arm and aims at Serge. Amelie and Eric prepare to call her creatures but Burnclaw sees them coming and he fires at both of them and they are pushed away.

"DIE!" Screams Burnclaw before firing at Serge.

* * *

AC: End of chapter 1

Next chapter: Burnclaw the Relentless.


	3. Chapter 2: Burnclaw the Relentless

AC: This is chapter 2. I hope you will like it and give a review about it. Hang in there...Next chapter will move the plot a little.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 2: Burnclaw the Relentless**

Sounds of bullet can be heard for a minute. Burnclaw the Relentless fires at Serge with the clear intention to kill him. After the minute, the Gatling ran out of ammo and the smokes indicating where Serge is disperse.

"Already over...I do not know what you are but you didn't have time to win...Now that I think about- WHAT?!" Shouts Burnclaw when he sees the smoke disappearing.

Serge was standing up with his gauntlet in the air and he looks at Burnclaw with a very serious looks.

"That's all? Didn't even use lots of my mana." Says Serge.

Burnclaw looks at him and he stays unfocused by what he sees in front of him.

Amelie calls her creature while Eric is unconscious.

Hydro Initiate stands in front of Amelie while Burnclaw looks at Serge.

"How did you-? Never mind." He turns around and he throws a fireball at Hydro who dodges it to the left and counters with a wave of water that hits Burnclaw.

"Serge! You have to control him with your gauntlet!" Shouts Amelie.

"Control me?" Says Burnclaw. "Hahaha...You cannot control a bounty hunter!"

Serge raises his gauntlet and he tries to control his creature but Burnclaw resists him. Serge mana level suddenly rises and drops so he loses control. Burnclaw breaks free of the control and he charges at Serge and he takes him in his left hand and he looks at him.

"Such level of mana...So intense...You must be worth a lot." Says Burnclaw. "How much are they ready to pay?"

"Release my brother NOW!" Orders Amelie furious.

"How much are you going to pay?" Asks Burnclaw.

"I don't know how much dollars I have." She replies.

"Dollars? What's dollars? It's worthless...I want the Fire coins!" Shouts Burnclaw.

"That doesn't exist here." Says Amelie.

"..." Burnclaw looks at them furiously. "You are worthless then? Maybe someone will buy you in my place."

He is hit at the back of his head by Hydro. He grunts furiously and he takes out another gun and he fires at hydro that is hit and explodes into water. Amelie charges at Burnclaw who pushes away and laughing at her.

"That's all you can do? You are very weak compare to me." Says Burnclaw mocking her. He puts his weapon back in one of the pocket and he takes another one.

"Leave my sister alone." Warns Serge.

"? You think you can scare me?" Asks Burnclaw. He walks at the direction of Amelie and points his gun at her.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Shouts Serge.

"I'm not going to hurt her...I'm going to make sure she won't cause me trouble." Replies Burnclaw.

"..." Serge gives him an absolute enrage looks and he raises his gauntlet. "AAAAHHHH!"

He creates a powerful wave of mana and Burnclaw loses his grips on Serge, flies in the air and he hits the other side of the arena back first. He slides on the ground and he shouts in pain before standing up.

"...*Keuf*...Not bad kid." Smirks Burnclaw. "Maybe I can find something useful from you."

"You hurt my sister...You think I'll listen to you?" Asks Serge.

"...Of course not." He throws a fireball at Serge who protects himself with the shield but he didn't see Burnclaw in front of him grapping him again and he tries to run away. He jumps outside the arena and he searches a place to get out.

Amelie stands up and she looks at her gauntlet which becomes a glove once again.

"I'm out of mana...Dammit...Eric wake up!" She shouts before running at Eric. She slaps his face and Eric opens his eyes.

"...What ha- I remember." Says Eric.

"Burnclaw just kidnaps my brother and he will try to bring him back to the veil...I'm out of mana." Says Amelie.

"Call the others while I search for them." Says Eric.

Amelie nods and she takes her cellphone while Eric looks for Serge.

Burnclaw drags Serge to the tablet section and Burnclaw searches around.

"Tell me where the exit is!" Orders Burnclaw.

"Don't know yet!" Replies Serge. "You almost kill my sister you bastard! Don't expect me to do anything to help you!"

"You think this gun was for that?" Asks Burnclaw. "Like I'll waste ammo for her." He says with a smirk.

"What did you use then?" Asks Serge trying to find a way to escape of the hand of Burnclaw.

"Just a gun I use when I have to bring a bounty alive." Replies Burnclaw. "It happens time to time."

"Time to time?" Asks Serge.

"Most of the time...The biggest bounties ask someone dead." Says Burnclaw.

Serge then remembers he has to focus on escaping Burnclaw.

"Let me go! You know I am worthless." Shouts Serge when it passes in his mind.

"True...But such level of mana might worth a lot in the fire civilisation." He moves his hand to look into the eyes of Serge. "It might be enough to obtain what you own me for letting Tatsurion escape me."

"Like I know what you were doing...well...Wherever you are!" Shouts Serge back.

"When I'll be outside I'll know how to get back!" Shouts Burnclaw.

Serge rolls his eyes because he knows it will not work that way. Burnclaw sees him rolling his eyes.

"You know something...Tell me! Whatever you are!" Orders Burnclaw.

"I've brought you here so I am the only one to be able to send you back but I won't do it so you can brought me with you! Maybe we...*Sigh*" He was about to bargain with Burnclaw. "Maybe I can find another way to pay for losing the bounty of that...Well...I don't know what he is but there must be another way."

"..." Burnclaw puts his hand close to his mouth and think. "Nope. I don't see anything. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Asks Serge.

"The only way will be to help me obtaining bounty with your very powerful mana." Says Burnclaw. "You will be able to pay your debt to me."

"How can a child like me be in debt with you?" Replies Serge.

"You make me lost the big bounty that can make me rich." Says Burnclaw close to the face of Serge. "So the help of hunting some bounty hunter will give me back some money...That is the fastest way to pay your debt."

"Why should I help you?" Asks Serge looking straight in the eyes of Burnclaw.

"Already tell you...You have to pay your debt to me. It is that or I take you for your mana...Your high mana can be used in 2 ways after all." Says Burnclaw.

Serge looks at Burnclaw blue eyes and he thinks for a while...He doesn't know what to do.

"Hurry up." Says Burnclaw. "I am not the kind of being to be very patient when it comes to bargain in something less average for me in short term."

"Fine...I'll help you in your bounty...When I can." Says Serge.

"Good...I already have one in mind and-" But he was cut.

"Already?!" Shouts Serge.

"Bounty doesn't wait for you." Answers Burnclaw.

"You really are without mercy." Comments Serge.

"I am Burnclaw the Relentless...What do you expect from me?" Asks Burnclaw. "Now bring us back to the fire civilisation."

"No way!" Answers Serge.

"That again! Do it now!" Shouts Burnclaw shaking Serge.

"There you are!" Shouts a female voice. "Saber Mantis...Slice him into pieces!"

A big giant green mantis with sharp arms like blade appears and attacks Burnclaw who jumps away from the attack and drops Serge on the ground.

"You want to fight?" Asks Burnclaw with a smirk.

"...Why do you think I'm here?!" shouts the woman.

She is the outpost of the nature civilisation of the town. She has dark skin with dark long hair on her back. She has dark eyes looking at Burnclaw and asking to fight him. She wears a green T-shirt that covers not a lot of her chest and making her sexy. She wears a short green skirt and her gauntlet is also green. She is Marie Tremblay and she is an aggressive woman who answers yes when asked to fight.

"At list I'll be able to have little fun." Says Burnclaw taking out his Gatling and shooting.

...

Nothing is coming out.

"...Out of ammo?" Shouts Burnclaw.

The giant mantis attack and tackles Burnclaw who flies against the wall and he grunts in pain.

"Well...That hurt." Comments Burnclaw. He takes a weapon out of his pocket and he points a shotgun like gun. "But that cannot be comparing to you." He then smirks.

He fires with his shotgun and Mantis attacks Burnclaw. He jumps to the left and he evades the slashes and he fires again but Mantis dodges it. Burnclaw then fires at Marie who blocks it with her shield. Mantis appears behind Burnclaw and slashes his back. Burnclaw grunts in pain while Serge watches the fight.

Amelie appears and she sees her brother.

"Little bro! Send him back!" Shouts Amelie.

"...! Forgot about it." Says Serge.

Burnclaw shoots at the mantis and it blow up in petals and leaf when Serge sends back Burnclaw to the fire civilisation.

"...What is happening?!" Shouts Burnclaw.

"Sending you to your world jerk." Says Serge.

"You li-" He disappears in red mist and he is back in the fire civilisation.

"...That was a bad idea to call him." Says Serge when the situation was over.

"Oh really." Says Marie.

"I didn't know a creature would react that strong." Says Amelie. "Little bro...Do not summon him again."

"I won't." Answers Serge.

"Now that this situation is over...I think you need more training with weaker fire creatures before summoning any strong one." Says Marie. "It is not easy to control them...But being unable like what I've heard Eric telling me...Never expects that."

"Note to you brother... Burnclaw isn't the one you should summon." Says Amelie.

"I know." Says Serge. "The mystery about him is where he puts his entire weapon."

"Don't know but you don't have to think about it...It is time to return home for now." Says his sister.

"It was good meeting you miss..." Says Serge.

"Marie Tremblay...Do not worry about it...I was waiting for something interesting to happen today." Says Marie.

Serge smiles at her and he returns home with his sister with a few bruises over his body when Burnclaw grabs him strongly.

The rest of the day was calm and normal before he went to sleep and have the dream again.

* * *

_The same event once again, Serge feels like it will be the last time for a while. He sees himself walking with the same big fat lizard guy. They walk at the direction._

"_Are you alright?" Asks the big one with concern._

"_I'm fine...Are the others ok?" Asks the little one._

"_How should I know?" Says the big one not concerning for the others. He sees the little one sadder and he grunts a little. "Anyway, you have no reason to worry for them. You should know right now your friends are really tough."_

"_...I know...But...What if they can't overcome them?" Asks the little one._

"_...Have faith in them." Says the big one._

"_You're right...We have to keep going." Says the little one. He receives an encouraging tap on his back from the big guy._

_They continue walking until they reach a cavern._

"_So...This is the place?" Asks the little one._

"_Yes...The mana cavern of the fire civilisation...According to the map I have some serious doubt about." Says the big one._

_He then finally sees the face of the big one. It was Burnclaw walking by his side. The difference is that his face is less arrogant and more worried._

* * *

Serge wakes up from his bed and he breaths a little hard when he remembers who face he sees by his side.

"Him...That is just a stupid dream...But...But...Stop thinking about it! I just need to forget about it...Me and him...Together...After the first meeting I won't believe it...If it happens...I'll wear a pink dress at the Kaijudo temple." Says Serge.

AC: This is the end of chapter 2. No big fight yet.

Chapter 3: Trouble at school. Now there will be a real fight and the plot will move.

Remember about Serge last sentence because it might happen.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble at school

Here's chapter 3: It is not perfect but I've made the best I can. Please review and tell me if there is a problem of if it is alright. I've check a few times the plot revelation and I hope it is good enough.

Anyway, I really hope you like it.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 3: Trouble at school**

One week has pass since the Burnclaw incident. Serge has train a lot during this week and he has learnt to control the creatures with his gauntlet and furthermore, he has learnt to maintain more stability in his mana flow and control it much more than before. His excitement about summoning creatures has diminished but it's still something he very likes to do...But the first experiment gives him the lesson of patience and self-control...Not that much but he is a little more disciplined. It was the morning and he walks at the direction of his school like usual. The sun is rising at the beginning of the day. When he arrives in front of the school, he sees his friend waiting for him.

"Yue!" Shouts Serge.

Yue turns her head at the direction of Serge. She gives him a small smile.

"Hi there Serge." Says Yue with a small smile.

Yue is a young girl of the same age as Serge. She has chocolate skin color on her body. She has brown long hair on her back. She also has chocolate eyes looking at Serge. She is a little taller than Serge by 3 inch. She wears a blue jean with a black shirt covering her torso and arms. She has gold like necklace around her throat with a pendant on in the shirt on her chest which cannot be seen.

"So...How's it going for now?" Asks Serge.

"Some people are acting a little stupid and out of control...I mean teachers." Says Yue.

"Alright." Says Serge.

"What were you doing for a while?" She asks while they enter into the school.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Serge.

"You didn't call me for a while and you return directly home after school..." Says Yue.

"Oh! That...Sorry...I forgot to tell you that I am actually training in martial art." Says Serge nervously.

"Training in martial arts?" Asks Yue.

"Yes...I'm training to be strong enough to defend myself...And my parents wants me to be more disciplined and in control." Adds Serge.

"That's good. You will finally calm down a bit." Says Yue with a small smile.

"Me...Calming down?" Asks Serge.

Both him and Yue laugh.

"It will never happen." Says Yue.

They continue walking until they reach their class. They walk in and they sit at their respective place and they wait for the teacher to come. It was the morning so they have English class. It is a boring day for Serge...Even more now that he is practicing Kaijudo. He still dreams to have great adventures but...He still has doubt about controlling a creature. He tries with a few others who are weak and he can control them, but he is not ready to call a strong one like Burnclaw yet. He looks at his friend who is ready for the class and she doesn't seem to be bored. She is someone who is hard to get bored in school. That is just her style and Serge doesn't mind. The teachers enter in the class and he starts giving the lessons and Serge listen to the lessons but he is already bored and only listens with one ear. He then thinks a little about what the training he will have today with excitement he hides in him so no one will see him acting strange in class and be interested. The first class passes very slowly for Serge and the next one was math and it was even more boring for him.

Serge is not the model student and he is not the attentive students when it comes to academic, but he is not a student who causes trouble to the teachers. He is respectful to them even if the class is boring him because he knows he has to learn them and his mother is always there to watch him. When the second class is over, Serge walks out of the local and he walks at the cafeteria with Yue.

He walks by her side and they sit at the table when another student pass and makes Serge falls on the ground. A few students laugh against him and Serge looks at the guy.

"André. You little bastard...You want to fight!" Shouts Serge standing up and ready to fight the boy.

André is a boy of 12 years old. He is a little taller than Serge and he is more building up. He has brown short hair. He also has Caucasian skin a little brown at the same time. He has blue eyes looking at Serge and mocking him. He wears a silver T-shirt and a blue jeans.

"Of course I want to fight. Come and get me." Says André provocatively.

Serge was about to fight him when Yue takes the arm of Serge and stops him from fighting.

"Calm down. You know it is forbidden to fight and he doesn't deserve it." Says Yue.

"So...You are listening to the girl right?" Asks André.

"Let's see...I can listen to an idiot or a smart girl...I think I'll go with Yue." Answers Serge turning around and deciding to ignore André.

"You think you can turn away from me!" Shouts André.

He walks at the direction of Serge and he was about to hit him when his hand is stuck in a teachers hand. He makes André turn around and he looks furiously at Serge. He drags André who will surely have detention. Serge and Yue look at each other's, they dodge trouble again. More like Serge dodges it thanks to Yue self-control and Serge having enough sense to listen to Yue.

Yue and Serge have luckily nothing else happening during lunch time except that someone threatens him to cause trouble next day. Serge answers with his usual bring him on.

Last class was gym class. Serge and Yue are in their gym class uniform and enters in the class.

"You know...You don't have to always turn into a fight. Every time there's a bully, you always reply with your fist when it is useless." Says Yue.

Serge just nods without really answering. Yue sees something out of his left pocket.

"What's on your back?" Asks Yue.

She takes it out and she has the Kaijudo glove on her hand.

"That is mine...My...Lucky glove. You shouldn't touch my stuff." Says Serge. He takes quickly the Kaijudo glove and put it deeper in his pocket this time. He hopes no one sees it. But someone did and notice the Kaijudo mark on it.

"...Alright." Says Yue looking at him. She sighs and they play dodge ball.

The 2 teams form up and Serge sees that André is on the other team and he cannot help but grin. He can throw him the ball on his face if he has the occasion. Yue, on the same team as André, looks at him and gives him a reprehensive look and he gives up the idea. Yue silently threaten him to do the same but at him.

The game went well and without any trouble until the end and the class was over. Nothing really important happen during the match. Everyone walks out until...

"Serge...Can you stay in the gym please?" Asks the teacher.

"Alright." Says Serge. "Yue...I'll see you outside school when I am done with the talk."

Yue nods and she walks outside. Serge wonders if he has done something wrong but he knows he didn't do anything wrong.

The teacher of the class is known as Miss Luna. She is the gym teachers. She is a woman with Caucasian skin like most of the people of the town. She has long blond hair attach on her back. She has blue eyes and she looks at Serge with a little thing that seems scary. She wears her gym clothes for now.

"What is it?" Asks Serge.

Luna looks at the back and she sees that no one is still in the class. She then looks at Serge and she moves closer and gives a little sighs that makes Serge feel in danger. She didn't do anything wrong but Serge has good intuition. He realises it now what is the cause now that he is a duelist. The mana flows in his body in a different way and warns him about something dangerous.

Serge looks at Luna.

"I've notice the glove your friend takes...I never thought the temple has someone as young like you." Says Luna.

"I don't kn-" He was cut by Luna.

"Don't give me that excuse." Says Luna putting her glove on her hand. It is a glove use to summon creatures from the other side of the realm.

"What?! You are duel master too?" Asks Serge.

"...Not anymore." Answers Luna. "I have come to understand that what the duel masters offer isn't the right thing...Also...I want to warn you that you are on the wrong side." Warns Luna.

"What do you mean wrong side?" Asks Serge looking at her doubtfully.

"You want me to explain?" Asks Luna.

"Of course...It is stupid to say you are right without any reason." Says Serge.

"The creatures from the other side of the veil...You know about it right?" Asks Luna.

"Yeah." Says Serge looking at her glove in case she is trying something.

"You may have witness their power and their weaponry too..." She sees Serge nodding. "I'm not sure if you have seen it but they are extremely dangerous being."

Serge knows what she is talking about. Burnclaw shoots to kill at him but his shield was strong enough for him to survive the assault.

"Get to the point. I won't waste time with some long story anyway." Says Serge who wants to end his quick. He has the feeling it will be long and he doesn't have a "bonus class". "I have to return home soon and the bell ring already rings a while ago."

"Alright. Long story shorts, the veil is in place to separate the 2 worlds." Says Luna. "The veil is getting weaker for a while, nothing too dangerous for now. But it may eventually become dangerous to let it be that way. I do not believe that reinforcing the veil will protect us forever. Even with a complete veil...Some of the creatures still manage to come in our world. So, some of us decide to deflect from the old way of the Kaijudo and decide to be more efficient."

"More efficient?" Asks Serge looking in the eyes of his teacher.

"Yes. Their way will eventually cause the end of our world. The 5 civilisations will not hesitate to act and destroy us." Says Luna. "So...we decide to be the first one to do it. It is the best way to protect our world."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asks Serge.

"Because it is clear you are not one of them for long. And I know you are with them since I never see you before." Answers Luna. "They haven't brainwashed you yet with their self believe."

"...You don't make sense." Says Serge. "Destroy all of them...If you have the glove...You are using them."

"...It is true...But there is no better weapon than them." Says Luna. "Maybe you can join us. I don't want to fight someone who is simply misguided and also a child."

"...I am not interest in this." Says Serge. "You want something really bad...Mom always tell me that you shouldn't do lower than someone else."

"You fight bullies." Says Luna, implying he is doing the same as her.

"Even so...It is not the same...I'm defending while you want to attack." Says Serge. He doesn't say it but his sister is on the other side of Luna. Serge trusts his sister because she is family. "I cannot agree with you."

"It is your choice." Says Luna. "You are still too young to make the right decision anyway. I'm sorry Serge, I don't hate you but...I have no choice but to let an accident occurs in this room." She then changes her glove into a gauntlet.

"You can't be serious!" Shouts Serge doing the same. He never expects Luna to be ready to hurt him...Even more.

"You may not have taste their dangerous power on you yet...Maybe showing it to you who dangerous they are...You will at least quit it." She says.

Serge knows she just has done a contradiction. She wants him to quit but she says before that an accident will occur...But he feels it isn't the same as making him quit.

"Miss Luna..." Says Serge. He then looks in her eyes. "If you want to fight. You know I don't say no."

* * *

**Near outside school**

Yue is waiting for a while and she checks her watch. She is waiting for him 10 minutes and school ends 7 minutes ago. She knows something wrong is happening. She was with Serge the entire day and he hasn't done anything wrong. He has thought to do wrong things but he hasn't act at all. She looks at the direction of the gym and she hesitates for a second. She shouldn't go there and she usually respects this...But her friend is still there and-

The fire alarm is suddenly ringing in the school and it is like telling her to get out, but Serge hasn't come out yet.

"Screw this...I can't let Serge there." Says Yue.

She runs at the direction of the gym and she is hoping everything is alright.

* * *

**Gym of the school**

Serge grunts when he makes the fire alarm ring by using his fire creatures that as already be beaten.

"It is clear you are still a newbie in this. You only summon weak fire creatures compare to Urth the Overlord." Says Luna.

Urth the Overlord is a creature of the light civilisation that looks like an angel. His body is the color of the gold. He is twice the size of a human and he is looking at Serge. It has 2 long arms finishing with 3 fingers. He has long legs where the bottom par is bigger than the upper one. He doesn't seem to have feet but a metallic plate. He has 4 wings: 2 are on his lower back and are small while the 2 others are on his back and connect to his shoulders. Those are bigger. His head has a cone appearance but the upper part is spherical and not sharp. His face is a blue mask.

Serge looks at this and he grunts. He doesn't have any strong creature he can use unless Burnclaw but he is not interest in calling that bastard again. He thinks for a while and he has no one he can call but he refuses to give up the fight. He then sees the light creature attacking with a light beam and Serge puts his shield to block it and he is thrown away and he rolls on the ground. He looks at his teacher and he sees that she is going easy on him like if she was teaching him something or toying with him.

"Dammit..." Grunts Serge.

"Serge?!" Asks a voice. "What is that?!" It then shouts when it notices the light creature.

"Yue!" Shouts Serge when he sees her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Explain to me what an angel is doing here." Asks Yue running at his direction.

"Get out of here...It's not an angel...It's going to hurt you if you stay." Orders Serge.

"Dammit! You have to run away! There's a fire in the school and this is not the time to stay here!" Shouts Yue.

"I was the one who activate the alarm." Replies Serge. "By accident."

"Yue...I see you've come here when you should evacuate." Says Luna. "I think you need to forget this ever happen."

Serge thinks he will hurt his best friend because he doesn't know yet about the Memory Swarm. He puts himself in front of Yue when he sees Luna preparing something. Memory Swarm is a water creature that can erase memories of anything link with the creatures. If he knows that...He will not have done something he knows it is stupid.

_I have to protect her. _Thinks Serge. _I have no choice but to call him. Sorry sis._

"Burnclaw the Relentless!" Shouts Serge. Luna hears that and she stops what she was doing.

A symbol appears in front of the kid and the symbol of the fire civilisation appears. Serge watches unsure when he sees Burnclaw coming out. He looks around and he sees Serge.

"So...Finally ready to pay your debts?" Asks Burnclaw.

"No." Answers Serge.

"Then you are interrupting my diner." Grunts Burnclaw.

"Like you can't skip one." Replies Serge about Burnclaw big belly. Burnclaw grunts at that comment and he was about to reply when Serge cuts him before he can even speak. "I need your help! No time to argue because he is ready to strike!" Shouts Serge quickly and pointing behind him.

Burnclaw turns around and he receives a punch at his face by the light creature and he flies against a wall in a loud bang.

"That makes me mad light Urth...and you boy...This will increase your debt." Says Burnclaw. Serge moves his gauntlet ready for anything and Burnclaw takes out his Gatling gun.

"Yue...I'll explain later." Says Serge.

"Y...You better be." She barely says too much surprise and confuse about what is going on.

Burnclaw cracks his neck and he looks at Urth the Overlord.

"You want to fight...You'll get one." Says Burnclaw.

"So you let him do what he wants?" Asks Luna.

"..." Serge looks at her but he doesn't reply. He focuses on controlling his unstable mana.

"You see what I was telling about?" Asks Luna.

"Of course...But I will not use a full control on him even if he is a jerk." Replies Serge.

"I don't have time for this useless little talk." Suddenly says Burnclaw.

He fires at Urth who open his wings and he flies to the left and dodges the bullets of Burnclaw. Some bullets hit the wall and flammable stuff and the gym is really on fire now. Serge sees that Urth is preparing to fire again.

"Move to the left!" Shouts Serge.

Burnclaw didn't listen to him and he fires at the same time than Urth. The beam was stronger than his bullet and he was hit at the chest. He flies away and he lands on the wall with a loud bang.

"He is not listening to you." Comments Luna.

"Class is over Miss Luna." Replies Serge. "Burnclaw! Listen to me!"

"Like I'm letting a kid commanding me!" Relies Burnclaw.

Serge sees Urth preparing to attack Burnclaw again and he forces Burnclaw to dodge to the right this time instead of firing. He then releases him. Burnclaw then fires at the back of Urth and he falls on the ground. He regains balance and he flies in the air again.

"Did you just control me?!" Shouts Burnclaw furious.

"If I didn't you'll be hit again!" Shouts back Serge. _And I just did it...I didn't lose focus of my mana...That week finally paid off. _Serge shakes his head and refocuses on the fight.

Burnclaw cannot counter this and he jumps in the air to evade the beam of the light creature before firing again at his back.

"That is why you need to control your creature. They fight better just like any weapon." Says Luna.

"..." Serge doesn't reply while Yue moves closer to Serge.

"What is it?" Asks Serge.

"I don't know what's going on but it is clear she is controlling the angel there...You should...Well...You know...Confuse her to obtain victory." Suggest Yue.

Serge looks at his friend and he knows what she is implying.

"I think I know what you mean." Says Serge. He then takes control of Burnclaw with his gauntlet. "Now I'll fight seriously." He shouts to Luna.

Burnclaw notices that he isn't controlling his body once again and he cannot argue about this. He just looks at Serge when he is in his vision and he sees him focus on his task. He also sees one small tip from Serge implying it is a tactic. He doesn't like it but he'll do as his instinct will tell him.

Serge may him run at the direction of Urth and when the light creature is about to punch Burnclaw, the fire creature block it with his arm and he takes it. He then throws him at the direction of Luna who blocks it with her shield and she looks at Serge.

She knows her mana is running low and she has to end the fight soon. She cannot summon any creatures now. She also hears sirens.

"Let's end this." Says Luna.

She moves Urth to shoot his light beam again but make him hold on the fire while she looks at Serge gauntlet. Serge notices it and he moves his gauntlet to make Burnclaw move to the left. Urth shoots more to the left since Luna believes Burnclaw will move there but he stays still and the beam is beside him. Burnclaw has already raises his weapon and he fires until Urth disappears into light and exits the human realm.

"You got me." Says Luna. She then gives her usual teacher smile. She acts like nothing happen. "Anyway...See you another day for gym class." She isn't bothered at all by her defeat and the 2 kids watch her walking away in confusion.

Burnclaw just looks around and he sees it is a little on fire by his bullet when he hits a few walls. He then looks at Serge.

"Alright...Now that I have deal with this...About the paym-" He was cut by Serge.

"Another time." Says Serge.

"This isn't over!" Shouts Burnclaw when he knows he is too far away to touch him. "Next time, I'll make sure you come with me!"

Serge then sends him back to the Kaiju realm when he hears people coming at the gym. Burnclaw then disappears.

Yue looks at Serge who says nothing.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Asks Yue.

"I...I just don't know...I'll have to call my sister...But not a word to anyone." Orders Serge.

Yue nods and they get out of the gym before the cops and fire fighter arrives.

An hour passes and Serge sister finally arrive. Serge and Yue enter in the car. Amelie looks at Serge who explains what happen. After a moment of silence, Amelie looks at Yue and tries to evaluate her. She decides to bring her to the temple and see if she can be trusted or if she has to have her memory erased.

"You summon Burnclaw again." Says Serge sister.

"I'm sorry...Yue was in danger and I cannot do anything else." Says Serge.

"You could have run away. You are lucky it is Luna you fight...If it was anyone else...They wouldn't be merciful." Says Amelie.

"...It means I have to change of school right?" Asks Serge.

"No...She will not do anything at school again." Says Amelie.

"How can you be sure?" Asks Serge.

"She separates her work from anything link to Kaijudo...She may report you...But I cannot be sure."

"What is all of this?" Asks Yue.

"I may explain it to you if you can be trusted." Says Amelie. "I know you are but the others have to know about all of this."

"I promise I won't say anything...They will believe I'm crazy anyway...But it was close for us to be caught by polices and fire fighters." Comments Yue.

"Am I in danger?" Asks Serge.

"..." Amelie says nothing. He was already because she is a duelist...But he is less now since he can defend himself.

Serge decides to tell some good news to cheer her up a little.

"I can finally control my mana good enough sis. I was able to control Burnclaw." Says Serge. "But I didn't want any of this to happen."

"I know...But next time...Hide better the glove alright?" Asks Amelie.

"I will." Says Serge.

"He's telling the true you know." Says Yue. She always knows when he lies and when he is telling the true.

"What will happen to the school?" Asks Serge.

"I believe it will be close for a few days." Answers Amelie. "The fire is the cause and I've made sure no one remember seeing you or this being recorder."

They say nothing and the car continue rolling at the direction of the temple.

* * *

AC: Not a lot of the plot has been revealed yet. It will be unnatural that everything of the first arc is said now. What Luna has said will put some question into the mind of Serge and Yue.

Next chapter: A new acolyte.


	5. Chapter 4: A new acolyte

AC: I forgot to put Yue physical description so I'll put it here now and in chapter 3. You will not have to return to the previous chapter to know how she looks like.

Yue is a young girl of the same age as Serge. She has chocolate skin color on her body. She has brown long hair on her back. She also has chocolate eyes looking at Serge. The form of her eyes shows her Asian origin. She is a little taller than Serge by 3 inch. She wears a blue jean with a black shirt covering her torso and arms. She has gold like necklace around her throat with a pendant on in the shirt on her chest which cannot be seen.

She has brown skin because one of her parent is Asian and the other African living in Quebec.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 4: A new acolyte**

In the Kaijudo temple, Yue was currently being check by Eric and the master of the light civilisation Shao Lie.

Serge continues his training with Marie for now until Eric finish checking on Yue to see if she may lie about something while Shao is there to check if she is telling the true.

Serge thinks about the event of today. Luna can be considered an enemy outside the school field and he might be in danger. That worries him a little but there is something else that is hunting his mind. Burnclaw says that he'll take him with the fire creature and he can already guess it is for a bounty hunt. He continues his training with Marie.

"Focus Serge." Says Marie.

"Sorry..." Says Serge.

He continues the training for a while.

"Miss Marie?" Asks Serge.

"What is it?" She asks.

"What will happen if a creature touch you? Eric forbidden it and I wonder what are the consequence of this." Asks Serge. "I know by Eric that if you send a creature back and you touch him...You follow him but I don't know how and why?"

"There is not fatal consequence directly...But if a creature is sent back...It is because of the mana in your body and the creature. The mana flow is connected and when he is sent back...You follow him because of the connection by the mana." Says Marie. "That danger is constant because you have to summon him to defend yourself. If you are in their realm...You will be where they were before the summoning and...Good luck returning to the place you disappears."

"I understand...So it is a one way to their world." Says Serge.

"Not exactly...You can open and close the realm but...It is not the time for teaching this." Says Marie. "You still cannot control you mana perfectly well and your high mana may open a giant door."

"I can guess that." Admits Serge.

"But let me teach you something that will be useful later...Even now because you have a high amount of mana. It is not a spell so you can use it. You have to let go of an amount of mana out of your body to transfer it into the body of another being. It restore the mana of the being...It can be a human or a creature." Says Marie.

"Why are you showing me this now?" Asks Serge.

"Because I think it is something important to learn soon. Giving mana is important when you have no choice...But more importantly, your high amount of mana will permit you to do this more often and give you support abilities." Says Marie. "It is something you will need eventually...Better sooner than later."

"Alright...I'll take note." Says Serge.

Marie then shows him how to do it and after a few tries...Serge stops falling by throwing away a practice object.

"It is best you don't try it until you can fully use it...You might end up blowing a creature." Says Marie.

"Alright...I don't want to do that." Says Serge nervously.

They continue the training for a while until Yue come back from the talk with Eric and Shao.

Shao is the Outpost guardian of the light civilisation. He is a Chinese man. He has Asian blue eyes. He has dark blond short hair on his head. He has Caucasian skin on all of his body but he has a scar on his throat. He wears a white shirt and a while pants with some yellow and golden lines and symbol on it. He is also wearing a golden necklace around his neck.

"We have finished checking on Yue." Says Shao.

"We decide that we can trust her." Says Eric. He then gives a nod to Shao before walking near Marie.

"She is someone who can keep a secret and she has some potential in her. She is also a very orderly person and from some little story she says about Serge...Which he didn't ask her to keep a secret...She is someone who controls the temper of Serge...Like me who is controlling the temper of Marie." Says Shao.

"She loses her temper?" Asks Yue.

"From what you've tell me...She is worse than Serge when you provoke her...Serge answers with fist...Marie will answer with..." Shao looks at Marie who is glaring at him. He moves closer and he whispered to the 2 kids. "Nuclear weapon...Figuratively of course."

"You're saying what?" Asks Marie putting her glove and turning it into gauntlet.

"Nothing insulting you. Just warn them to be careful with what they say around you." Answers Shao calmly.

The gauntlet of Marie turns back into glove and she takes it off.

"Starting tomorrow...Yue will start to have her training...If your parents accept the paper for martial arts class...If not...We will erase your memory." Says Shao.

"Like man in black?" Asks Serge.

"No...With a creature design for this. Every duelers use it." Says Marie. "There's been incident where peoples see them...It happens very often."

"Not because of incompetency...Most of the time." Says Shao.

Amelie joins them and she looks at Shao.

"It was an accident that time. Also, my brother sees me because he didn't panic and he is the kind to jump in the danger...If there is a fire...He will be the one to throw the first thing he can." Says Amelie. "Not exactly the first thing, he'll try water if there is close even if you need an extinguisher."

"So Yue will be the one to search for the right solution...Like you Amelie." Says Shao.

"Right." Says Amelie.

"Alright...I'll bring the paper to my parents and I wish they will accept...It will be probable that there will be some argue between them maybe but I can't let Serge do this by himself...He'll get in so much trouble." Says Yue.

"What?...I did fine today." Whines Serge.

"Yeah...I give you a tip so you can win." Says Yue. "Luna is our teacher and if they do anything...You need back up and I am the closest one you can have. We are in the same school after all."

"...True." Says Serge looking away for a few seconds.

"I am your friend. You can always count on me." Says Yue.

"Big sis...You will have to tell me with which group is Luna...She told me she wants to destroy the other world." Says Serge.

"Not now." Says Amelie. "But you have to trust me. They want to destroy the Kaiju world...But...You cannot wipe out all creatures because they are more dangerous. They are living being."

"But...The creature that disappears when the big lizard in green suit shot." Says Yue. "He kills it right?"

"No." Answers Eric.

...

"He doesn't have enough mana to remain in our world so he returns where he came from. So he cannot die when he is summoned in our world or too much injured if they are summoned in the Kaiju realm." Says Shao. "You can at least explain everything when you answer." He adds to Eric.

"No." Says Eric. "Talk too much with Serge training."

"Alright...I'll drive you home." Says Serge big sister.

Amelie, her little brother and his friend walk away from the temple. Amelie drives Yue first to her home and she says she will call them when she has her answer.

* * *

**Serge and Amelie home**

Serge and his sister and they see a note on the fridge.

_We are currently eating at the restaurant. You can prepare yourself the supper._

_Love you two, mom and dad._

"Guess I should have call them. They must be away before the accident at school." Says Amelie.

"I'll prepare the supper." Says Serge.

"Right...Because I suck at this and you are better than me." Says Amelie not sarcastically.

Serge is the second best cooker of the family just after John. John shows him how to cook and he learns it fast.

"Alright...I'll check what we have in the fridge...Hum...Hum...I think I'll do some...Let's check elsewhere...Spaghetti." Says Serge.

"Alright...I'll do some homework while you prepare the spaghetti." Says Amelie.

"Alright big sis. I'll prepare it." Says Serge.

He prepares the supper while Amelie continues with her homework. After 10 minutes, the phone rings and Amelie answers it.

"Residence of the Vaillancourt." Says Amelie. "Yue!...So...How's it go?...Everything was fine. So you are now officially in the martial art. That is good. It starts tomorrow after school where we bring you. See you tomorrow."

Amelie cuts the line.

"Good news. Yue is now officially in training to become an acolyte." Says Amelie.

"Cool! Now my friend is in this! I will not have to lie to my friend...I'm not sure if I could do it." Says Serge. "I always tell everything to her. It wasn't hard today but if she was starting to ask question...That would have been troublesome."

"That would have been troublesome. We would have to erase her memory...Which was probably what Luna was about to do." Says Amelie.

"You think she would have done that?" Asks Serge.

"Yup. Luna is not the kind to hurt child...She might try to scare you because she knows it would have been useless to erase your memory." Says Amelie.

"I thought she was about to hurt her." Says Serge. "That is why I call the jerk here."

"I know...You've done it to protect her...I know you are a kind kid...So I'm not worry about that." Says Amelie. "I know you will do right choice."

"Alright...I hope I won't cause too much trouble." Says Serge.

"Trouble will find his way. The barrier separating the realm is getting weaker and weaker...I've heard that the fire duelmaster of San Champion has been chosen to take the mana to recharge the barrier...But it will only give some time...In Quebec...The barrier is weaker than it usually supposed to be." Says Amelie.

"It's ready!" Says Serge.

They both start eating.

"To continue...you have to be ready...Even if you are an acolyte...You will have to be ready because you might be called soon. After a month...I think I will teach you how to open and close the veil. It will be important when the time comes." Finishes Amelie.

She didn't know that the moment he will participate in the battle will be very soon.

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

You can see in the time line that soon, Master Chavez will go to the fire monarch.

* * *

Chapter 5: The breach


	6. Chapter 5: The breach

Here comes the chapter 5. I hope you will like it. This will show the problem the duelmasters of the city has to deal with.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 5: The breach**

2 days after the school incident. School was still closed by the mysterious fire caused by a secret fight no one is aware about. Yue starts her training with Serge but Serge notices that Yue is learning faster than him. She seems better than him and he is a little jealous. His big sister explains to him, what he was told before and to dodge some problem, which he has a higher amount of mana and it is more difficult for him to control compare to his friend. He calms down a little by telling himself that he has something special that is slowing him down a little.

In the middle of the training of that day, Shao interrupts it by asking everyone to come to the room where the Argus, Vigilant Seer is.

The Vigilant Seer serves has the network where all the image given by what the Stalker Spheres are seeing. Argus, Vigilant Seer is a golden sphere with some green circle around it. It has around it image of what the Stalker Spheres are seeing right now.

"You called us." Says Marie.

"Yes." Says Shao. "I will explain it fast because we don't have much time. As you can see here, the Plain of Abraham, there is a little mana disturbance there, at the extreme north of the Park. There is also another one at the south of the pain."

"What is dangerous about those disturbances?" Asks Yue.

"It can cause a breach is the veil and open a door for any creatures of the Kaiju to enter in our world." Says Shao. "Now it is time to go and destabilise the veil before it opens a door."

"Alright...I'll take care of the south with Eric." Says Amelie.

"I'll stay here and monitories everything." Says Shao. "It is not because we have found 2 that another one is at risk elsewhere."

"I'll take the north." Says Marie.

"You cannot take care of it alone." Says Shao.

"I think it is time for Serge to participate." Says Marie.

"Already?" Asks Serge surprise.

"You were able to fight Luna so I guess you can fight one of them." Says Marie.

"Cool!" Says Serge.

"Let's get going then." Says Eric.

Everyone walk away. Amelie walks closer to her brother.

"Little bro...Be careful. I don't want you to put yourself in trouble." Warns Amelie.

"Don't worry sis." Says Serge with a smile. "I'll be careful."

Yue watches the others walking away.

"Do not worry about them. You can continue your training for now in the room without the gauntlet." Says Shao.

"I can't help but to be worry for them...I never knew about any of this." Says Yue.

"That is exactly why you don't have to worry." Says Shao. "We have done this for a long time...250 years to be exact before we fuse it with the first guardian here. The Amerindians were already there before us."

"Alright." Says Yue.

* * *

**Plain of Abraham: south**

Eric and Amelie reach the place where the veil disturbance was and they see the source of the disturbance. It was like the place was getting twisted as if they were drunk and see it strangely. They hope to act fast before the people sees thing they are not supposed too. There are tourists watching the plain so they have to act fast.

"We are here just in time Eric." Says Amelie.

"...I'll rebalance the mana before the-" But Eric was cut when the disturbance of the veil opens a breach. "Should have just done it. Speaking always cause trouble."

"Let's close it!" Shouts Amelie. She runs in front of the breach and she starts doing the movement to close the veil when a nature creature gets out of the breach. She jumps out of the way and she looks at the nature creature that came out of the veil.

It is a Carnivorous Dahlia. It is a big carnivorous flower that has an orange flower for his head and his hands. The main body part is green and it makes them twice taller than an adult human.

"What's the plan?" Asks Eric.

"Let me think...Let me think...I'll make diversion while you close the veil. We cannot let any more of them to get out." Says Amelie.

"Alright...But we have to erase their memories before they spread out." Says Eric. "Memory Swarm!" He calls a few of them out of the water civilisation symbol that moves themselves on the forehead of the people around them and they are immobilised and their memory of the event erase. "Now I'm closing it!"

"Hydro Initiate!" Shouts Amelie.

The water civilisation symbol appears and Hydro Initiate appears from the symbol.

"Hydro! Let's beat that plant." Shouts Amelie.

Hydro charges at the plant and the battle begins.

* * *

**North of Plain of Abraham**

Marie and Serge arrived at the veil disturbance and they see it already opening and becoming a breach.

"We're too late." Says Marie. "Memory Swarm!"

The blue symbol appears and the Memory Swarm goes on the head of every witness currently present.

"Looks like a scorpion is getting out." Says Marie.

Serge looks at it and he sees a big scorpion getting out of the breach.

It is Red-Eye Scorpion. It's a big blue scorpion of the nature civilisation. It is a big scorpion and it is long. It also has 2 big and sharp pincers. It has red eyes around his head which has a big mouth that has strong teeth and mandible. It has a long tail on the back ending with a sharp blade.

"This doesn't look good." Says Serge.

"Serge...Can you draw his attention while I close the breach?" Asks Marie.

"I think I can do that." Says Serge.

"Alright...Better call something big." Suggest Marie.

"The only big one I have is Burnclaw and I don't want to increase my so call dept." Says Serge.

"Just do like me and any people living in a democratic...Steal from the government by reducing the money you give as tax." Says Marie.

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

"-Just do like me and any people living in a democratic...Steal from the government by reducing the money you give as tax.-" Says Marie.

Shao does a facepalm and he grunts when it was painful.

"Not this again." Says Shao.

"Again?" Asks Yue.

"She says that a few times...I do not do that...It's against order." Grunts Shao.

"I agree...But it is not going well." Says Yue.

"Do you think it always go that well with the good guys?" Asks Shao.

"Not really...But..." Yue was cut.

"It always happen...Even in real life...Luck isn't on our side that much." Says Shao.

"You think they can do it?" Asks Yue.

"Of course. They have experience...And Serge can pull this up for a while. He has a lot of mana so he can pull a fight in long term...He has some average over creatures." Says Shao.

* * *

**North of Plain of Abraham**

"Euh...I don't understand what you mean...But I guess I have no choice." Says Serge.

"If he tries anything...You have your shield and I'll beat him." Says Marie.

"Burnclaw the Relentless!" Shouts Serge. A symbol appears in front of the kid and the symbol of the fire civilisation appears and Burnclaw comes out of it.

"Calling me already?" Asks Burnclaw. "You must really like to increase your debt." Smirks Burnclaw.

"Shut up. I know already! We have to kill this bug or make a diversion...Just...Just put it on my tab." Says Serge when he remembers what his father means.

"...Alright." Says Burnclaw giving a glare at Serge.

Serge didn't like the glare. He feels like the fire creature has something in his mind. He gives up a little too fast for his liking and he smirks and not grunting at him or be furious.

Burnclaw takes out his Shotgun like weapon and he fires at it. Marie raises her shield because she was a little in the way.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING IDIOT!" Screams Marie.

"Don't care." Answers Burnclaw.

"If you shoot her again or/and me...Euh...Consider that help your providing will be free!" Shouts Serge.

"...Fine!" Shouts Burnclaw furious.

_It is good that I've listen to some people in restaurant. _Smirks Serge. Life can be useful.

He fires again but this time, he was cautious about Marie. He misses the giant blue scorpion that fires at Burnclaw some venom. He dodges it and he smirks.

"I was getting bored today." Burnclaw comments.

He sees it charging at him and he jumps over it and he fires on his back but the bullets didn't pierce his blue shell.

"Tough one." Says Burnclaw.

Meanwhile, Marie is in front of the breach and she starts closing it when the scorpion is away from her. The breach is her size and its start to lose some of his size.

"Hope everything is fine." Says Marie to the others. She continues her moves and she gives a quick check and she sees that Burnclaw is dragging it away from her...She can guess he is not thinking about her but just toying with it.

Serge watches Burnclaw fighting and he knows that the fire creature has a plan in mind. He wasn't that far when he fires with his shotgun like weapon and he tries to find another way. He sees the scorpion raising his tail.

"Look out!" Shouts Serge.

Burnclaw sees it a little too late. The tail shoots venom and it hits the left leg of Burn claw who grunts in pain.

"You little bug!" Shouts Burnclaw. He then fires again at the scorpion and he hits one of his eyes. The nature scorpion creature shouts in pain and he backs away.

"I think it is his weakness." Says Serge.

"...You think?" Asks Burnclaw. He casts fire on his claw and he throws it at the scorpion and he burns his body a little. "Of course it is...But it's going to protect it! And with my leg...Don't count on me for too long."

"I'm only halfway!" Shouts Marie. "You have to keep going!"

"Alright...Hum...Stay close to me and I'll shield you." Says Serge.

"Alright." Says Burnclaw jumping near Serge.

The scorpion shoots venom again and Serge raises his gauntlet. The venom hits the shield only.

"You have any bigger weaponry?" Asks Serge.

"Of course...But they cost a little extra." Says Burnclaw.

"If you lose...It's not going to be in the dept." Says Serge. "By the way, an extra for me will be you not talking about extra or not getting on my nerve."

"..." Burnclaw sighs and grunts in frustration. "Fine!" He puts his claw in one of his pocket and he takes out something that seems like a rock with magna line on it. "I'll use heavier weaponry for free."

* * *

**Plain of Abraham: south**

"How's the weeding coming?" Asks Eric. "I'm halfway done here."

"Not too bad." Replies Amelie. "A little hard to cut."

Hydro moves to the left and dodges some of the sting the plant throws at Hydro. Carnivorous Dahlia opens his main mouth and he is about to chop Hydro when he moves to the left and throws water at the plant and he misses it. He then charges and he makes some small blade appears on his anchor hand and cut one of the tentacles of the plant.

"Just cut a little part of it...How's it going?" Asks Amelie.

"Almost done." Says Eric. "And a little low on mana."

"So I have to count on mys-Ouf!" Whines Amelie when she has to shield herself from the attack of the plant. "Alright...You ask for it...Let's finish this now!" She moves her hand forward and Hydro charges.

He jumps over Carnivorous Dahlia and he kicks the face of the plant. He then focuses water on his chest and he fires at it. The plant dodges it and a hole on the ground appears. She moves her hand to the left and she repeats the same procedure and the result is the same, she them smirk when she asks hydro to charge at the Carnivorous Dahlia and made him slide on the water put on the ground. He passes under the plant and he attacks with his anchor and the Carnivorous Dahlia disappears into leaf and flower.

"And he's gone...Or she...Not sure with plant creature." Says Amelie.

"Anyway...I've done closing the veil...We should go see if everything is alri-" Eric was cut.

**BOOM! **A violent explosion occurs at the north of the plain.

"That will draw attention." Comments Amelie.

"Gotta hurry then!" Says Eric.

* * *

**North of Abraham plain**

Serge was a little confuses by the explosion of the mine...Which is what Burnclaw said.

Burnclaw was standing up and his front part of his body is black and lightly burned. He opens his mouth and smoke came out of his mouth. He coughs a few times.

"That was a little too much powerful. *Cough Cough* That bastard made it too much powerful." Says Burnclaw.

"That was interesting...*Cough Cough Cough* That's too much power though." Coughs Serge. "I agree with you...*Cough*"

The scorpion is still present.

"And it didn't work." Sighs Burnclaw.

Marie was unaffected by the explosion which was far from her. She continues closing the veil and she feels that her mana is starting to be low.

"Guess you are on your own." She comments.

Burnclaw sees that the defense of Red-Eye Scorpion has lower enormously because of the explosion and he has more opening.

Red-Eye Scorpion moves closer to Burnclaw who takes out his Gatling gun and he shoots at the scorpion. The scorpion moves his pincers and use it has a shield. When he was closed, he traps Burnclaw in his pincers because the fire creature was too slow by his injuries. He then starts crushing Burnclaw.

"AARRGGHH!" Screams Burnclaw in pain.

Serge sees him and he knows he will not resist for long. Serge runs at the direction of the scorpion and he decides to repeat what he has done when Burnclaw threaten his sister.

He passes besides Red-Eye Scorpion and he raises his gauntlet. He repeats what he has done before. He concentrates his mana in the gauntlet. He then releases a vast amount of mana and throws the Red-Eye Scorpion away. The release was powerful enough to free Burnclaw without him flying far away. Red-Eye Scorpion flies in the air. Burnclaw falls on the ground and he doesn't waste time. He immediately fires at it and Red-Eye Scorpion explodes into leaf and petals.

"He is...down." Says Burnclaw in pain and exhausted.

"I'm finish over here." Says Marie. Serge looks at Marie. "Since Shao didn't call us...It is over...Better sending Burnclaw back before more trouble occurs...We don't need more people seeing this."

"Alright...Thanks for the help." Says Serge. He turns at the direction of Burnclaw and he sends him back. When he meets his eyes, he realises Burnclaw is holding him.

"This time...You are coming with me to pay your debt." Says Burnclaw.

Serge realises it is too late. He has done the moves to send him back and Burnclaw is in contact with him.

Burnclaw and Serge disappears from Marie sighs.

"Serge! Dammit...That overgrown bastard lizard!" Shouts Marie furious.

Amelie and Eric arrived at the scene with Hydro initiate with them.

"Where is my little brother?" Asks Marie.

"Burnclaw brought him with him to the Kaiju realm." Grunts Marie.

"! No...We have to go after them!" Shouts Amelie very worried.

"We can't...We have to find some information and we are out of mana...Plus...We can't go alone." Says Eric.

"Dammit...What am I going to tell mom and dad?" Asks Amelie.

* * *

**Kaijudo Temple**

"Yue!" Shouts Shao. "You cannot lose your calm! You have to regain your calm right now!"

"But...But Serge disappears with him! We have to call him now!" Shouts Yue.

"He might not have him in his claw! So he will be there without any minimal protection!" Shouts Shao. "The worse is that he didn't break the rules...*Sigh* We have to make some preparation...If you are ready when the time comes...Maybe you'll come with the rescue team." Says Shao.

"Then I have to be ready." Says Yue with more motivation.

"This is not expected. I should have warned them...I've seen, just like Serge, some sighs of Burnclaw other intention." Says Shao.

* * *

**?**

Serge falls on the ground when Burnclaw lets him go. The ground was hot...Hotter than usual for the season. He stands up and he looks around. He only sees red rock, Red Mountain and a lake of magma. He sees behind him a house a little far from a city made of red rock.

"Welcome to my home. This is the fire civilisation territory." Says Burnclaw near him. "When I am ready...You will start repaying the debt."

Serge can only feel that he is in very big trouble. He is trap in another world and he doesn't even know how he can return to him home.

* * *

**To be continued**

AC: I hope you like this chapter.

Next: Trap in the Fire civilisation part 1.

You will know how much Serge owns Burnclaw and their first target.


	7. Chapter 6 Trap in the Fire civ part 1

AC: This is the first part of the journey Serge in the fire civilisation. I hope you'll like it. I plan to have 3 parts or more before moving on to the next event. This will develop the relationship between Burnclaw and Serge.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 6: Trap in the Fire civilisation part 1**

Burnclaw waits for Serge to stand up but he is busy looking around and he's a little lost.

"Stops looking around and stand up!" Orders Burnclaw.

Serge stands up and he looks at the direction of Burnclaw. Burnclaw can clearly see that he is worried about something but Burnclaw doesn't care.

"My parents will be worried." Says Serge out loud. He is not fine with the situation.

"I do not care about them or you. I need you to pay your debt to me for making me lose one of the biggest bounties." Says Burnclaw. "About this bounty...I should thank you." He then smirks. "His bounty has been doubled very recently."

"How much he is now?" Asks Serge.

"Tatsution the unchained...The bounty is now 2 million fire coin. 1)" Says Burnclaw.

"...Then I owe you one million." Says Serge. "Since it was before it was double."

"...Yeah." Grunts Burnclaw when he realises Serge just got him without trying. "And each of your calling is 1 000 extra Fire coin."

"1 002 000 I owe you...That's a lot for a kid like me." Says Serge.

"Yes...It is a lot. I think you understand why I was so furious when we first met." Says Burnclaw. "Let's go inside my house."

He then starts walking. Burnclaw is crawling with his left leg because of his injury by the venom. Serge knows he will have to wait for a while before he starts anything.

"I guess you already have a target in mind if you brought me here." Says Serge.

"Exactly. I was supposed to catch an important bounty today when he is in a town. I obtain information that he will be there...But I'm too injured to hunt him and obtain the 200 000 on his head." Says Burnclaw. "Especially after so much preparation."

Serge closes his eyes for one second and he has a small smile. He remembers what Marie says:

"But let me teach you something that will be useful later...Even now because you have a high amount of mana. It is not a spell so you can use it. You have to let go of an amount of mana out of your body to transfer it into the body of another being. It restore the mana of the being...It can be a human or a creature."

Serge remembers the mana transfer that can have a healing effect for creatures. He knows how to use it now without risking killing a creature.

"I can give you a little help and put you in good shape." Says Serge.

"..." Burnclaw stops walking and he turns at the direction of Serge. "What is your little...help?"

"I can heal you and you will be in shape to hunt the creature...But...That will cost 2 000 Fire coin for healing you." Smirks Serge.

Burnclaw grunts at him and he hesitates.

"If not...You'll just miss something worth 100 times more than the price if I don't heal you." Says Serge.

Burnclaw doesn't need to do math to know it is more advantageous to pay the small price to obtain the bigger one.

"Of course...Your help in the hunt will be link with the bounty." Says Burnclaw.

"But the bounty that I repaid you is the full price...Not the split one if it eventually happens." Says Serge.

"...Fine...You little smart kid." Says Burnclaw with a small smile. "Now heal me."

"Just one million to go." Says Serge about how much he owes him.

He walks at the direction of Burnclaw and he uses his gauntlet to transfer some of his mana to the body of the fire creature. Serge feels that a part of his mana is drain and he is starting to be a little low on mana, but nothing dramatic yet. After a few seconds, the left leg of the drakon is functioning properly and he doesn't feel the pain when his body was crushed. Burnclaw tested his body and he smiles.

"...It's working well again!" Says Burnclaw surprise.

"Right..." Says Serge. He is glad he did it and that he will already soon repaid 1/5 of his so call debt.

"Alright..." Says Burnclaw.

He enters in the house and after a few minutes, he came out with ammo for the hunt. He also has a bag on his back. He then takes out a whistle and he whistle in it. The sound resonates around and a grunt can be here somewhere. A sound is made when it flies and it lands near Burnclaw. It is a dragon...A more beastie dragon. Serge didn't know everything yet. It is an Attack Raptor.

It is a very long Attack Raptor and also tall because of his long legs. It has green scales covering all of his body and his long tail. The tail has a yellow part on it. The back of it is more dark green then the side and his face. His underbelly is dark blue. It has red eyes looking at Serge with a look he didn't like. His wings are attached to his front arms. It has a horn on the top of his head, close to his nose. It wears a brown plate on his head to his back. On his back, between his legs, there are cannon and rockets pointing forward. There's also one pointing behind the dragon. He licks his mouth with his red tongue when he looks at Serge.

"No Chaotic Skyterror!" Says Burnclaw. "He is not your diner. He will bring profits...If he's doing the right thing. Now we will climb on it and fly to the town north of here."

"I guess the bounty is there." Says Serge.

"True...But not for long...He soon has finish his business and will disappear for a while." Burnclaw climbs on the back of Skyterror, puts the bag where he can attach it and he waits for Serge to climb. "Don't count on me to help you."

"Didn't expect your help anyway." Replies Serge. He hesitates a few seconds when he thinks about the law. It is forbidden to touch a creature...But he doesn't really have a choice but to break it...Against his will in a way.

He climbs on Skyterror and he is about to place himself behind Burnclaw when Burnclaw takes the kid with his claw and puts him in front of him.

"Not behind me kid. I need to keep a close eye on you." Says Burnclaw. "I don't want you to escape before we take off or anything else. If you can bring me to your realm...You can return to yours."

Serge doesn't reply. He doesn't know how to open a door in the veil yet.

"Here we go." Says Burnclaw. He makes Skyterror to take off and the Attack Raptor flies in the air. "Won't be too long."

"...For me...It is already the case." Says Serge silently.

* * *

**Human realm: Kaijudo temple**

Yue continues her training with Shao. She gives all what she got to be sure she will be able to come to the rescue of her friend. She continues for a while when the other arrive in the temple. Shao asks Yue to continue the movement while the others give their report which the light outpost guardian knows already.

"I know that Serge disappears in the other realm." Says Shao. "I've already start to research about where we can enter in the territory of the fire civilisation safely. But before all that...I need to obtain more information about the territory...We never go into the Kaiju world before so we need a maximum of information...I'll contact the duelmasters of San Champion for more information."

"Are you going to ask for their help?" Asks Marie.

"No...It is not something we can ask them to do...They have already a lot to do against the Choten. We can't ask them to divide their force." Says Shao.

"Do we need more info about Burnclaw too?" Asks Amelie.

"The fat lizard jerks?" Asks Marie.

"I think it is a good idea. The more we know about him...The more it will be easy to find him." Says Shao.

"If only the Fire outpost was still present." Sighs Eric. "It would have been much easier."

"We can only count on ourselves." Replies Shao.

"I'll go search for information about Burnclaw." Says Amelie.

"I'll search info about the territory and find out where it will be safe to enter...A big part of the territory is made of magma after all." Says Marie.

"I'll watch if the enemy here tries anything." Says Shao.

"Then I'll continue Yue training." Says Eric.

Yue has listen to all what they have say and she can't help but to worry more about Serge. Who knows what is happening to him right now.

* * *

**Kaiju realm: In the air of the fire civilisation territory**

After a while, Serge looks around and he sees the surrounding. It wasn't the most interesting to see but it wasn't boring too. There was a lake of magma below them and if their fall, they are so dead...Or only him by gravity or hot magma.

"Since we have nothing to do...And this is my first time I have a...passenger...What are you?" Asks Burnclaw. "I never bothered to ask but this flight is getting boring enough for me to be interested."

"...Well...I'm a human child of 11 years old." Says Serge.

"A...human...I should have thought so...Being who can opens door to another world and drag some of us in their world...Beings of legends and tales...You sure worth a lot then...But you might give more with different hunt." Says Burnclaw. He didn't say anything about the high values of humans as tasty food.

There was a silent for a while. Only the wings of the Attack Raptor can be heard

"Burnclaw...I want to know who the target is?" Asks Serge.

"Good question." Says Burnclaw. "The bounty is on the head of Daemon the Bloodiest. He is a dangerous killer who chooses his target and drains them of their mana until they die...Usually. By dangerous I mean very very dangerous."

"And you bring a child to help you...That is so responsible." Says Serge sarcastically.

"Good thing then I doesn't care that much about responsibility." Replies Burnclaw.

"Do you intent to have kids?" Asks Serge.

"Not at all." Answers Burnclaw.

"Glad there will be no kid coming from you." Says Serge very quietly.

"..." Burnclaw hears it but didn't comment on this.

"Do you usually do this alone?" Asks Serge.

"...Not really. I do it with someone else most of the time...To be sure to obtain the target...I have to split it up the bounty...But...With you...I have a partner that doesn't required payment." Says Burnclaw.

"Because I am in your debt and the coin you possess doesn't have value in my world." Says Serge. Something shines in the eyes of Burnclaw. "I don't intend to do more than paying the debt."

"You're no fun." Replies Burnclaw. "Anyway...We will arrive soon. Brace yourself because I and Skyterror are not known to be the best when it comes to landing."

"You mean crashing?" Asks Serge worried.

"No...Rough landing." Says Burnclaw.

Serge can see the town. It is a small town made of metal for the building except for the center part which is made of the red rock like the one near the home of Burnclaw. The Attack Raptor then starts his landing and Serge can only hang on 2 possible things. Burnclaw himself since his clothes can be used for that or...The weapon in front of him. Serge knows Burnclaw will not like being used to hang on and it is forbidden by Eric and the Kaijudo in general...He is already touching the dragon but not by choice...So...He chooses to hang on the base of the cannon and hope not triggering anything by accident.

Burnclaw watches him and he sees him hanging against the base of the front Gatling gun. He knows it's not risky. He smiles a little when he has notice that he has seen him as an option to hang on.

Chaotic Skyterror continues his descent until it is near the town and he leaves his mark. He brutally lands and after a short distance. Serge feels himself moving forward and he creates a shield so he is not having a head trauma against the Gatling gun. He is then thrown backwards and hits the belly of Burnclaw which absorbs the impact. Serge is about to be thrown forward again when Burnclaw catches him and maintain the human kid against him until the landing is complete.

Burnclaw then jumps of the Attack Raptor with him in his hand. When he hits the ground, he lets the kid falls on the ground and mourns in pain.

"I'm sure you are glad that you were sitting in front of me." Smirks Burnclaw. "Skyterror...Wait here."

Skyterror nods and grunts before sitting on the ground and wait for Burnclaw returns. Burnclaw takes the bag. He then starts walking at the direction of the town with Serge behind. Burnclaw makes sure Serge doesn't try to do anything.

* * *

**Human realm: Kaijudo temple**

Amelie looks at the text about Burnclaw and she doesn't find any very important and vital information. She looks at it for a while and it is confirm that he is a bastard who is ready for anything to obtain money. He is greedy...Or very interested in money or Bounty.

"This is not going well." Says Amelie.

Yue joins Amelie in the room.

"Excuse me." Says Yue.

"What is it?" Asks Amelie.

"About Burnclaw...I think you know he wants to be repaid by the debt..." Says Yue.

"I already know about this." Says Amelie. "He loses a lot and he wants to be paid back."

"I just have one thing that cross my mind...If he has money...He'll need to keep it somewhere." Says Yue.

"Of course...He is not the type to left it somewhere he can lose it...And he cannot have it on him because someone might steal him or the money gets damage and lose his value." Says Amelie.

"He must have a home." Says Yue.

"! That's a good idea." Says Amelie. "I think I have information about the localisation of Burnclaw home...He will get back there eventually. He cannot travel forever across the Fire civilisation territory...And the tablet gives information about the localisation...But we cannot go directly there or we might die in the magma." Comments Amelie.

"I have finished practicing...They told me I am not ready to fight...But I can accompany you." Says Yue. "Maybe we will find where Serge is and...I really want to save him."

"I know...We will do anything to rescue him." Says Amelie. "For now...He can only count on his strength."

* * *

**Kaiju realm fire civilisation territory: In a town**

Burnclaw and Serge enters in the village and no creature was outside. The door where closed and seems barricaded.

"Looks like he is still here." Says Burnclaw. "His method of operation is still the same."

"What is it?" Asks Serge.

"He finds a house...He breaks in like this one...And drains the mana of everyone until they are dead...One house per street. He already escapes me 2 times...But this time...We will catch him and collect the bounty on his head."

"Wait...He drains mana...So...You need me for..." Serge doesn't dare say it. There are some tips about his plan now.

Burnclaw knows that he has a high amount of mana in him. The killer in the town is acting like a vampire...So what Serge thinks...Draining the mana of his victims...Since he has a very high amount of mana...He will be a main target for him...And Burnclaw knows about the way Daemon the Bloodiest act...So he can be only one thing since he doesn't know how to fight something much more powerful than him.

"I can see you have figure it out...You are going to be the bait." Says Burnclaw.

"...I don't think me being the bait is a good idea...What if he is already here and hearing us out?" Asks Serge.

"Do not worry...It is not the time for the hunt...We have enough time for the preparation...Every street with a break in of him...Is a street he will not return...Since people are still barricading...He is still nearby." Says Burnclaw. "I think I know where we will put the trap. Follow me...There is no way you will not accomplish your task."

"...Alright...There is no way out anyway you bastard." Says Serge.

The walk for not long until they reach the center of the town.

"Alright...This Street is free of break in." Says Burnclaw.

The street there are in is the one where the houses are made of red rock. Burnclaw looks around and he finds an abandon house not barricaded...And not a break in either. The bounty hunter smiles when he finds the house.

"In here." Says Burnclaw.

Serge hesitates for a second and Burnclaw takes Serge by his shirt and he drags him in the house.

"We don't have much time to let you hesitate." Says Burnclaw. "We need to act like there is normal Fire creatures living here. If there is one weakness in his operation method is that he never checks the place he strikes before attacking later. So preparing a trap is simple enough."

"What do you need me to do?" Asks Serge.

"The most important things I need you to do is...To not use any of your mana. The more you wait...The more it will recharge and make you more attractive for the target." Says Burnclaw.

Burnclaw searches around for some objects and he finds them. He also puts the bag on the ground and he starts preparing the barricaded to look more natural.

"Maybe you can clean the entry a little...So that it is more...living." Suggests Burnclaw. Serge looks at him and he is completely focused on his task...So no question about why creatures are barricading themselves if it is useless.

Serge cannot complain, Burnclaw is doing most of the work anyway. After a while, the barricaded has been put on the entry and the window. He looks at it and he smiles when he sees he has done a good work. Serge is halfway for his part since the place is very dusty and he doesn't have the proper tools like he uses to in his world. Burnclaw then opens the bag and he gets out a few objects.

"I guess those are trap." Says Serge.

"Exactly...The most important one is the Mana Disruptor Barrier or MDB for short...When he enters in here...He will not come out. It is not the perfect tool because it can only be in small places...Like here..." Explains Burnclaw. "This time...He will not escape...I pay a lot to obtain this trap and its better work well. If he manages to kill us...He'll die with us eventually of starvation." He adds.

"So you want him dead?" Asks Serge.

"The bounty asks that he is capture alive...It also adds barely...So...Barely alive." Says Burnclaw. "Treason are asked dead or alive...War crime asks only to be brought dead...But criminals are ask alive...I guess he will be put in Torment prison...Where he belongs."

"...Is it a little personal?" Asks Serge.

"No...It is just business." Explains Burnclaw.

"Are they any other traps?" Asks Serge.

"A few others that I'll need to hide." Says Burnclaw...And you will be at the middle of one.

"Is it a cage?" Asks Serge.

"No. I have no intension to cage him with you...That is just stupid." Says Burnclaw to Serge relief. "The trap will close around you for a very important reason...Because I study my target."

"That is why you are ready...And you've also say he escapes you 2 times already." Says Serge.

"He will not this time...One way or another." Says Burnclaw.

Burnclaw walks away to place the MDB somewhere and he also seems to be hiding it. Serge finishes making it looks like livable and he wonders if it will go well. He is not sure about that...But at least...Burnclaw knows what he is doing. He hopes.

"I think you've done enough." Says Burnclaw.

He takes Serge in his claw and he puts him somewhere where he cannot be seen easily.

"Try to look like you're hiding when he is coming here. It has to look natural." Says Burnclaw.

"You think I will not try with a killer around?" Asks Serge.

"...Got me here." Says Burnclaw. He then puts something near Serge but also hidden. "The trap is not active right now...And I've make sure I'll be the only one to deactivate it...Anyway...Everything is ready and I'm hungry."

He opens the bag but this time...He gets out some meat. He then calls fire with his claw to bake it. When it is ready, he gives some to Serge.

"I've...brought some to you...I need you strong enough for what is about to come." Says Burnclaw.

"...Thanks." Says Serge. He takes the meat and takes a bite.

"Want to know what it is?" Asks Burnclaw smirking.

Something warns Serge in his mind about the danger of the possible answer.

"No...I prefer to ignore it...Sometimes...Ignorance is better." Says Serge.

"Suit yourself." Says Burnclaw eating up.

Serge starts to feel that he needs to drink water eventually. His thirst is starting to rise up.

"I'll...eventually need to drink water." Says Serge.

"This is not something you will find here. I hate water like all of the Fire civilisation." Says Burnclaw.

"Well...I'll die eventually." Says Serge closing his eyes.

"...I think there is a solution for this...There's a really creepy one that sells...No...Try selling water and he drinks it...He is absolutely crazy...Which you seem too." Comments Burnclaw.

"My kind needs water to survive." Says Serge.

"Fine...This water is expensive and-" Burnclaw was cut.

"I know what you are about to say...It will be add to the debt." Says Serge.

"Not that much expensive...But you figure it out." Says Burnclaw.

After a while, Burnclaw eyes shine when he hears something outside.

"It is time...I'll hide and prepare for the ambush. Also...If you open your mouth about me...We will see why he is the Bloodiest in person." Says Burnclaw taking out his Gatling gun and walking away after activating the trap around Serge.

Serge is now alone and his mana has replenished a lot. He knows he isn't full but hopefully...It will be enough. He hears a sound walking outside and he can already be afraid. He hears the sound walking at the direction of the house where the trap has been put. Daemon must have the capacity to feel or detect the mana if he walks at the direction of this house. He hopes the plan Burnclaw has in his brain will work or he's dead. He hears the sound of the door being charge a few times and he knows that Daemon the Bloodiest founds his mana scent. He doesn't know how the target of Burnclaw does that but he doesn't want to find out. That question is out of the way. He hears the door being busted and he hears the footsteps moving at his direction. Serge hides where he could without activating the trap. He then hears the breathing very close and the kid doesn't want to meet his face, but he sees it a second later near him looking at him with a very ugly and strange tongue.

"Diner is ready." He says with a big and grave voice.

Burnclaw is still hidden and he sees the target moving closer to Serge. He prepares his Gatling gun and he only focuses on the target. He aims his weapon and waits for the trap to set up before acting. The plan can only work if the trap work.

_Why did I have to summon Burnclaw the first time? _Thought Serge in regret.

He hopes Burnclaw knows what he is doing and he'll do something.

Daemon the Bloodiest is near him and he prepares to eat all of Serge mana. It is over for him. Nothing happens to help him.

* * *

AC: And I leave you in a cliffhanger. What happen next is for the next part. I hope you don't hate me but there will be some cliffhanger when you see part 1, 2 etc.

1) This chapter happen after the episode 7 of Kaijudo: Into the fire part 2 because Skycrusher double the bounty on Tatsurion head.


	8. Chapter 7: Trap in the Fire civ part 2

AC: Here's the second part of trap in the Fire civilisation. I decide that it will be divided in 4 smaller parts instead of 3 bigger.

I hope you like it and give a review about it. It will be appreciated.

I'm not sure if creatures can bleed or not...So I'm putting leaking mana instead.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 7: Trap in the Fire civilisation part 2**

Serge sees Daemon the Bloodiest very close and he doesn't like what he is seeing. Daemon is a tall fire creature with a demon like appearance. He has red scales covering his body and his head. His body is very muscular and impressive. He has some similar appearance to a human in the morphology. He is surely taller than Burnclaw and seems more powerful; seems because he escapes Burnclaw instead of fighting him. He has a bull like head combine with the human form. He has a bull nose. His eyes are very small and have the form of a line on his eyes. Serge can see his reflection on it. Around the black lines, they are dark and the line is red. He has 2 horns on his forehead and they are not very long. When he opens his mouth, Serge can see the long weird tongue like a tentacle and is has some holes on it and teeth things to attach on his victim.

"I'm so...dead." Says Serge. He is afraid but he is not going to show it. If Burnclaw shooting at him didn't scare him and he remembers giving him a serious look...He cannot let this ugly one get the best of him.

Burnclaw looks at it and getting a little impatient.

"Come one...Try and drain his mana already." Grunts Burnclaw. He is also a little impress by the fact that Serge hasn't try to run away already. He remembers he was unfazed when he fires at him.

Daemon takes out his longue tongue and moves it at the direction of Serge to drink of his mana.

Burnclaw smirks when he moves closer.

_That's it...Move your tongue closer. _Thinks Burnclaw.

***Clang***

Suddenly, a sound is made and a blade cuts the tongue of Daemon. Daemon shouts in pain.

"Now move!" Shouts Burnclaw. He aims and he fires at Daemon with his Gatling gun.

Serge moves away and raises his arm if he is shot by a lost bullet.

Daemon is hit a few times and he shouts in pain before turning at Burnclaw.

"Guesses who will capture you this time?" Smirks Burnclaw pointing his Gatling gun.

Daemon smirks when he calls a fireball in his hands and throws it at Burnclaw. Burnclaw dodges it by the left and he counters by firing with his Gatling gun. Daemon dodges the bullets and run for the exit. Burnclaw smirks at his decision and he waits for him to try and escape. Daemon rushes to the exit and he hits himself against the MDB. Daemon already knows he is trap inside.

"You are trap Daemon...There is no escape." Says Burnclaw.

He points his Gatling gun but Daemon throws a fire at his hand. The Gatling gun flies away out of Burnclaw reach. He calls a fireball in his hands and he throws it at Daemon who blocks it and counters with a line of fire. Burnclaw blocks it with his arms and it leaves a bruise on it.

Burnclaw smiles. "So...You know how to fight at least...I thought it would be easy when you cannot use your tongue to drain the mana." Comments Burnclaw. He then frown his eyes. "But that will not be enough to kill me."

"You think so...I have other way to drain mana." Smirks Daemon. "But yours isn't interesting for me...The little peach thing has so much more than you...A real living banquet...Even if I feel it is still in preparation."

Daemon notices that the mana of Serge isn't full yet.

"Sorry...But I intend to obtain your bounty." Says Burnclaw drawing his Shotgun.

Daemon is shot 2 times by Burnclaw before charging at him and giving a fire punch at the face of the Drakon. Burnclaw flies and he lands against the wall and he is confused for a while and he sees bird like things around him.

Daemon looks at Burnclaw and he doesn't have interest in him. He walks around and he searches for Serge. He opens something on his skin and he can feel the flow of mana passing in the house and following the strong sent of Serge. He walks at the direction where Serge is and when he appears, he sees Serge looking at him. He has his gauntlet raising.

"..." Serge says nothing but he knows that he has to protect himself.

Daemon raises his hand to grab Serge but he calls his shield and pulls away Daemon who moves backward. He feels that the mana diminish in Serge.

"You are wasting your mana." Grunts Daemon seeing that his mana drops by the shield. "If you lose all of it...You'll die."

Serge looks at him and he is not sure about that. He knows he has mana but...He is not sure about this. He raises his gauntlet and he blocks another try from Daemon to grab him.

Meanwhile, Burnclaw stands up on his feet and he shakes his head. He looks around and he hears the sound of a contact against a shield. Burnclaw knows he is attacking Serge. He takes back his Gatling and he puts his Shotgun back where he takes it. He runs in the room where Serge is protecting himself from being grabbed. He aims and fire at the back of Daemon who shouts in pain by the bullets entering in his back.

"Hey! I am your enemy!" Shouts Burnclaw. "Don't treat the one who hunt you as meaningless."

Serge shows some sighs of exhaustion. When Daemon tries to grab him...Daemon was trying to grab him brutally and the kid loses most of his mana. He is running low and the small light on his gauntlet is weaker. He knows he finally reaches his limit.

Daemon charges at Burnclaw who smirks and he lets him come. Daemon sees too late that he has put another trap and a blade appears over him and pierces his left shoulder.

"ARGH!" Screams Daemon.

He takes out the blade and throws it at Burnclaw who blocks it with his Gatling that flies out of his hand again. The injury at the left shoulder leaks some of the mana of Daemon. Daemon charges at Burnclaw and he uses his claw to slash the chest of the Drakon. His clothes have the mark of the slashes and Burnclaw can feel his mana leaking from the injury.

"Urgh..." Grunts Burnclaw. "Looks like it is soon over..."

"I'll finish you and drain all mana you have left...By draining...I mean eating you." Says Daemon. "I can obtain mana that way too."

He charges at Burnclaw who looks at Daemon charging at him. Burnclaw then smiles and he draw a knife he is hiding and he throws it at the enemy and the blade pierce the stomach of Daemon.

"Argh...U-!" Daemon eyes suddenly opens and he falls on the ground and he has some spasm.

"For you." Says Burnclaw.

"What...What just happen?" Asks Serge.

"I just throw him a knife...With some poison that paralyze his body...Let me check something." He says when he takes back his knife. "By the way...This is another of my trap...A trap weapon." Smirks Burnclaw. "Hum...He is not barely alive yet."

***Bang Bang!* **He fires 2 more times with his Gatling gun at the legs.

"Now he is." Says Burnclaw.

"Really?" Asks Serge who didn't like that.

"Not really...But he cannot walk now...Totally bust his legs. He will take some time to heal...Unless he drains mana...That is how he is powerful and heal himself." Says Burnclaw. "Are you alright?" He asks when he sees Serge more exhausted when the stress is over.

"Y-" Serge was immediately cut.

"I don't care anyway." Says Burnclaw when he frown his eyes. "Alright...Time to bring him to the Torment prison and receive my pay...Maybe."

"And then?" Asks Serge.

"...We hit home...Don't want to obtain the stupid water now." Says Burnclaw. He then walks around the house and deactivates the 2 traps still present and take the MDB.

"...No argue here." Admits Serge.

Burnclaw takes the leg of Daemon and he drags him on the ground, not bothering to transport him properly.

"Are you going to announce that you've captured him?" Asks Serge.

They walk outside and they see no one.

"...No. I am only here for the bounty...Glory, heroism or anything like that means nothing...It has no monetary value." He says.

"Alright...So they will stay hidden?" Asks Serge.

"No...I'm sure they will know." Says Burnclaw.

Serge notices that he is walking at the same speed than Burnclaw.

"Are you alright?" Asks Serge. Burnclaw has saved his life after all.

"Can you heal me?" Asks Burnclaw.

"I think I'm out of mana for that." Says Serge.

"Then I am not too bad...Mana is leaking a little...But it will soon be over...As you can see...It is already closing." Says Burnclaw.

They walk outside the town when the two hears a fire creature shouting something and running around the town.

"I left a message about his defeat." Says Burnclaw. "And proof...His tongue."

"We did something good." Says Serge with a smile. "The town is now safe from the killer."

"Whatever." Says Burnclaw with a (I don't care voice). But he has a small smile of satisfaction.

They reach Chaotic Skyterror who was taking the nap at the same place where they left him.

Burnclaw walks at the direction of the Attack Raptor and he attaches the bounty on the leg of the legs of the Raptor. He then climbs on it and he waits for Serge.

"I'm not going to wait forever." Says Burnclaw.

"Yeah yeah...You're annoying when you want." Says Serge. "And a little softy." He adds with a small smile.

Burnclaw grunts when he hears that and he glares at Serge who is climbing on the Attack Raptor. He then places himself in front of his Drakon partner who then makes the Attack Raptor flies in the air in direction of the Torment prison. Serge feels the exhaustion and he feels like the day is about to end in his world. He checks his watch when he remembers he has it on his waist.

20h12

"Mom will be worry sick...And enter in moma bird mode." Says Serge.

"To bad for her." Says Burnclaw.

"Shut up." Says Serge. "Don't say anything that way about her." He says a little louder.

"...Fine." Says Burnclaw. He stays quiet and says nothing else.

* * *

**Human realm: Serge and Amelie home**

Amelie hesitates for a while in front of the door. Behind it, she knows the parents are there and must start to get worried about Serge. He never returns home late without a warning. The other outpost guardian and Yue have prepared a plan to hide the disappearance of Serge. They know it will only work for one day and then...It will be impossible to find a lie that will not raise their suspicion. She calls all of her courage and she enters in the house.

Her mother and father immediately rush when they see her entering in the house. They were clearly worried for her and Serge. Amelie knows it is mostly Serge since he is 11 years old and she is 22 years.

"Amelie! Serge!" Angelina shouts. She then sees that only Amelie is there. "Where is Serge? Why are you coming back so late?"

"Well...I have to work some extra time." Says Amelie.

"What about Serge?" Asks Angelina.

"Didn't he call you?" Asks Amelie starting to lie.

"No? What do you mean?" Asks her mother.

"He says that he calls you and that he could stay with Yue tonight." Says Amelie.

"He what?!" Shouts her mother.

"Honey...Calm down. Just call there and make sure he is fine." Says John.

"...Alright...I'll call him right now." Says Angelina.

Her mother takes the phone, just like Amelie predicted. She just hopes Eric and Yue will do their part.

* * *

**Yue home**

Yue hears the phone ringing and she is a little nervous. She is about to say a big lie and she is not someone who lies...She never really lie before, just keeping silence.

"Do not worry Yue. You may be lying, but it is for the best." Says Eric.

Yue looks at her parents immobilize by the memory swamp and she feels guilty. But Eric is right...It is for the best. She'll just wash her tongue with soap later. She puts her hand on the phone and she answers the call.

"Hello. Yue's here." Says Yue.

"-Yue? Hi...I've just learn from Amelie that my son Serge is staying with you...Is he here at the moment?-" Asks Angelina worried and angry.

"Of course he is here...I'll pass him right now." Says Yue.

She is glad Angelina immediately wants to talk to Serge, which is who Eric will imitate soon. She passes the phone to Eric and he takes it.

"Hi mom." Says Eric with the same voice as Serge.

Yue watches him and he didn't expect this.

"-Hi Serge...I just have learn that you are staying in Yue house for the night...Without asking me!-" Shouts Serge mother.

Eric just rolls his eyes and he can already tell Serge mother is the overprotective type.

"I was sure I've called you." Replies Eric with Serge voice.

"-Don't try this with me son!-" Angelina was angry since she says son. "-I told you to always warn me in advance if you want to do something like this. What if something bad happen to you?-"

"Mom! I'm sorry I forgot to call you." Says Eric.

The talks continue for 3 minutes before it finishes.

"-Alright Serge...You win...You can stay tonight and a part of the day tomorrow in Yue house...But you return home...You are so grounded!-" Shouts Angelina.

"Alright mom...Sorry for forgetting this." Says Eric.

He hangs out.

"Outpost Eric...How can you be this good?" Asks Yue surprise.

"It's simple...I am a master of deception." Says Eric. "I am train to deceive the enemy and to make them believe I am on their side."

"Alright...I'll take note." Says Yue.

"Do not worry. I may be a master of treachery...But it is only against the enemy...It is the way of the darkness." Says Eric.

"But...Lying...I cannot really accept it as right...Even if it is." Says Yue.

"Hum...I think you have a more compatible personality with the light civilisation." Says Eric. "Anyway...I have to go now before releasing your parents from the swarm."

He then walks away while Yue is worried for Serge. Somehow...She knew he is alright.

* * *

**Kaiju realm: In the air of the fire civilisation territory**

Once again in the air, Burnclaw has brought the target to the Torment prison, but the one who is supposed to pay Burnclaw isn't present. There were someone to pay him but Burnclaw knows that one has the reputation to try and gives a smaller payment. Daemon is in prison and Burnclaw was fine by this. He looks in his hand and he has the tablet with the bounty he hunts mark that he has capture it. The mark is the proof that Burnclaw hunts it down and he'll get his paid tomorrow morning. He smiles by the result of the hunt.

"That bastard is now in his prison where he belongs...And I've almost done my business...Just need the payment." Says Burnclaw with satisfaction.

He suddenly feels something pressing lightly against his gut. He looks down and he sees that Serge falls asleep from exhaustion. When Daemon has been captured, the stress of Serge disperses and his exhaustion was not bearable anymore for Serge.

Burnclaw looks at him and he grunts a little for being use as a pillow but he has done his part well. He also remembers it is a child.

"Rest human...You deserve it." Says Burnclaw.

He continues flying until he reaches his home and he makes his usual loud landing. Serge didn't even show sighs of waking up and Burnclaw sees how much tired the human is. He takes it in his hand and he brings it in his home. He then puts the human on the ground where he sleeps without any problem since the ground his warm enough for him.

The bed where Burnclaw rest is a bed made in stone, so there is no difference with the ground. Before he goes sleeping, he puts his tablet in his secret spot and he closes it. He looks at his clothes and he sees the damage on it. He needs to change himself for another one, which is the same as before. Before changing, he looks at his chest and he sees the scar made by the claw of Daemon. He knows it will not disappear immediately...But he guesses Serge will close it with his mana.

He then moves to his bed and he falls asleep.

* * *

**Human realm: Kaijudo temple**

It was the next day and it was 7 A.M. Everyone, Outpost guardian and Yue are present in the temple with the information they have.

"Alright...Here is the information we have obtained." Says Shao resuming it. "We know where Burnclaw live and we also obtain a valuable information that it is safe to appear near his home which is stands on a cliff. Around all of it are rocks and not a lot of magma. You can thank Master Chavez for this information."

"So we will not lose time to search for the house." Says Marie. "Amelie, Eric and Yue will go there and try to free Serge. If they are not there...They will have to wait for his return. No one can guess where they are."

"Me and Marie will stay here in case the enemy decides to strike at the worse time." Says Shao. "There is not a lot to say but I wish you'll succeed in this mission and hope that Burnclaw didn't try anything against Serge."

"If he has done anything to my brother...He will be so dead." Says Amelie appearing calm. By appearing calm, she is furious inside.

"I accompany you instead of Marie because we cannot have 2 hothead people in the same team." Says Eric.

"Hey!" Shouts Marie.

"Alright. It is time to go." Says Amelie.

Amelie opens the veil at the coordinates of Burnclaw home. The 3 enters in the veil and they reappears on the other side.

* * *

**Kaiju realm: fire civilisation territory Burnclaw home**

The trio gets out at the other side of the veil and they are in front of the house. Amelie didn't waste her time and she immediately goes inside. Eric and Yue follow her and when they are inside, there was no one there. Burnclaw and Serge are not there for now.

"We have no choice but to wait." Says Eric. "Outside."

The 2 others nods and they are worried for Serge. Yue and Amelie don't know if Serge is fine or where he is.

Little did they know, the destination of Burnclaw and Serge is trouble...Big trouble.

* * *

**To be continued.**

AC: This is the end of the second part. Only 2 more and it will be over. I've shorten this one to send it faster.


	9. Chapter 8: Trap in the Fire civ part 3

AC: Here is the chapter 8. It is a little shorter to annoy you.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 8: Trap in the Fire civilisation part 3**

Burnclaw flies on the Attack Raptor with Serge still not completely awake, flying at the direction of the Torment prison. Serge has finish drinking the water and he doesn't feel the thirst anymore. He has healed Burnclaw and he pays him with water but he doesn't really care. Serge wonders what the Torment Prison looks like. He doesn't remember anything because he was too much exhausted when he passes there the first time. After drinking the water, Serge was completely aware of where they are in the air. They are just over a lake of Magma and he can even feel the hot in the air. After a while, Serge sees a giant volcano with some hole cover with bars. It was the prison for sure. The color of the prison was red, orange and dark from the outside. It seems like an Island used has a prison only.

The Attack Raptor starts decreasing altitude and the landing was the usual. Burnclaw and Serge gets down of the Attack Raptor and Burnclaw asks Serge to follow him in the prison.

The sound made under them wasn't the most pleasant one. It came from deep into the Torment Prison. It worries Serge a little when he hears the sounds.

"Those are the tormenters...The prisoners who committed the most horrible crimes, waiting for their execution. The upper levels are for those waiting to be judge." Explains Burnclaw. "This place is to make sure the dangerous criminal cannot escape. It is also separate from the upper level where we are and by a mana shield. So there is no worry that the prisoners can come here."

That didn't reassure Serge.

"You will not go down there." Says Burnclaw. "That is something even I don't want too."

Serge knows it is something to be scare if Burnclaw isn't interested to go down there too. They walk until they reach stairs and they wait in front of it while prison guards go and talk with the chief of the prison. After a while the guard comes back and he gives them a sigh to walk up and they did. Burnclaw watches them and they reach the room of the prison guard captain.

Serge wonders how he looks like. He guesses it is a hardcore Fire Creature to work there like any others. When he sees him, it was a little deception on the physical appearance.

The main guard captain of the prison is only call captain when Burnclaw starts talking to him about the payment. He is wearing dark green clothe all over his body and hides everything about him. He also wears a hood that hides his face and gives him the appearance of a reaper, or a Darkness creature. He also wears a mask over his face which seems like a skull, but not a lot can be seen of the mask and it seems pretty much to intimidate the prisoners. He has a long sword on the table since he is not using it. But his voice was impressive, deep and intimidating and at the same time not, depending to who he is talking too. With Burnclaw, it was more familiar because they interact often.

"I have prepared your payment Burnclaw." Says Captain.

He takes out a big bag and tosses it to Burnclaw like they always did that. Burnclaw catches it with a smirk.

"Who is this little one by your side?" Asks Captain. "Seems like you have a new associate."

"He is temporarily one. He makes me lost the bounty of Tatsurion...by accident." Says Burnclaw. "He will pay the debt and he will stops helping me I guess."

"Who are you?" Asks the Captain.

"I am Serge. I am a child who got caught up in all this." He answers.

"You don't look like any of the civilisation creatures..." Comments the Captain.

"It's a human." Says Burnclaw.

"I understand...But you associate with a child...Why?" Asks the captain curiously but not surprise by the fact that Burnclaw uses Serge as an associate and that he is a human.

"He has something very impressive and useful...That is why Daemon the Bloodiest is here now." Says Burnclaw.

"I can feel it from here...Like it is not completely in control." Says the Captain. "So much mana for a small and weak being."

Serge glares at him and makes the Captain chuckles.

"Yet...A burning and strong spirit." Adds the Captain. "So...I think we can now move to the usual drink of your success."

"I will never say no to that." Replies Burnclaw.

Captain opens a something and he gets out a bottle with a liquid in it.

"Sorry but it is not for kid." Says Captain. He then takes out 2 cup and he puts the liquid in it. Burnclaw and Captain raise it. The hit it and they drink the liquid.

"The best drink I can never find...Ironically only found in this prison." Smirks Burnclaw.

* * *

**Lower section of the Torment Prison**

Fire civilisations Prisons are always consider one of the scariest places of all Fire civilisations, but the Torment prison is even more scarier for any criminals. When they are here, they can only give up on freedom. They should also be afraid if they are trying to escape or seems to try something. No scream of pain can be heard of those who tried...But even the silence shows how much it is horrible to disobey the rule of the prison. The prisoners can only wimp in fear at the thought of the Torment room.

The section where the criminal are waiting for their sentence is guard by Volcanodons. Those powerful warriors are equipped with Gatling gun on their shoulders and whip. They walk around the different prison with other drakons to watch the prisoners so they don't do anything funny or suspicious. If they see one of them trying to do anything, they drag the prisoner to the torment chamber where they do some things that cannot be describe, so horrible that even the victims don't want to talk or think about it. Those who are sentence to dead feel like they are lucky to be executed.

One of them isn't afraid by this. He is instead furious about his situation. He only grunts one name.

"Burnclaw..." Grunts the furious prisoners. He looks outside the prison bars and he walks a little closer.

Daemon the Bloodiest is looking at the guard and he tries to find a plan of evasion. He looks around him and he sees that most of the prisoners are afraid of him. They know about his previous action that makes him end here. Even if he is low on mana and he doesn't have his tongue, they are afraid of him...More than the prison guards he sees. He then grins when he knows what to do. He then feels something over him. He can feel the high amount of mana. The small one with high mana is in the prison and he guesses that Burnclaw is there too. He is not sure if he will escape or kill Burnclaw and the little one after draining their mana. He'll guess depending of the situation. He moves with his injured body and he wonders how he can attract one of the guards. He closes his eyes and he has to try to attract their attention. He puts his hands on the bars and he makes loud noise.

"Hey! Get me out of here or I'll kill all of you!" Screams Daemon.

"Daemon! You better shut your mouth or I'll make sure you will not be able to talk!" Replies a Volcanodon.

"You will not live long enough for that!" Shouts Daemon.

Volcanodon walks closer with his whip.

"You ask to be punished Daemon!" Shouts Volcanodon.

Volcanodon raises his whip and when he smashes it, Daemon grabs it with the remaining of his strength and grabs the creature closer to him by surprise. He then makes the head of Volcanodon be very closes and Daemon opens his mouth. He then bites the head and drains his mana while the other guards hurry to help him. The injuries of Daemon slowly disappear like it never happens, his tongue then respawn like a lizard tail. After 10 seconds, it was over, the body of Daemon victim was left lifeless on the ground, and he doesn't have any mana and his life lift of his body.

Daemon then grabs the key and he gets himself out very fast before the guards can stop him and he uses his tongue to drain the mana of another guard. He then fights the other guards without too much trouble with his strength over the normal with the vast amount of mana in his body. He then takes their key and he opens the cage of the prisoners.

"Who wants to die by me?" Asks Daemon with his cruel voice.

All prisoners move away from him. They cannot escape since they are in the prison bars and it cannot protect them but kill them instead.

"If you want to live...You have to commit a riot...So...Want to die by me...or by rioting?" Asks Daemon.

All prisoners say nothing but it was clear. They rather die by a fight than being eaten by Daemon.

"We will riot." Says one of them. They are not totally convinced but it is that or dying.

Daemon smirks and he starts to free the prisoners and a loud shout is made by the prisoners. The prison is out of control of the guards and a violent fight occurs. To win more time, Daemon finds the room where the alert can be send and silence the guard and condemn the room so the riot can last longer and the guards take more time to notice his absence.

The battle was very loud and all guard rush to the section where the riot occurs and a few minute pass before the organisation against the riot occur.

* * *

**High level of Torment Prison**

The Captain and Burnclaw were walking while Serge was too bored by this and only thinks about returning home more and more when one guard rushes to the room.

"Captain! It's an emergency!" Shouts the prison guard.

"What is it?" Asks the Captain looking at the guard seriously.

"There is a riot at the bottom section of the prison! Communications are cut and I rush here to warn you!" Says the guard.

"Alright. Call half of the guards of the upper floor and meet me at the stairs! There is not much time and we have to act fast!" Says the Captain.

"Aye captain!" Says the guard before preparing a counter attack.

"Sorry for the interruption but it is an emergency." Says the Captain.

"Wait...Is he in the bottom section?" Asks Burnclaw.

"Daemon...Yes." Grunts the Captain.

"Maybe I can offer a hand for a little bonus." Says Burnclaw.

"Sorry but it is not of your business." Says the Captain. "I suggest you get out of here before I draw my blade. It will not be pretty."

"Fine. Let's go human. Business is over now." Says Burnclaw.

The Captain escorts them at the direction of the exit since it is on his way when they walk on the bridge to join the exit. They were at the middle of the bridge when a fireball is fire at the bridge and the metal bridge tremble at the impact. Serge loses his balance while the Captain and Burnclaw maintain theirs.

"Looks like a lost attack." Says the Captain. "Better hurry up."

They start walking while Serge stands up and is a little behind them.

Another shoot is fire but it is a rocket this time that hit the bridge and a part of it falls apart. The bad news is that Serge is on near it and a part of the bridge breaks under him and he grabs a remaining part of the bridge and he panics a little considering his dangerous situation. His left hand is injured when he grabs a part of it and some blood comes out and makes it slipping. The left hand of Serge slips.

"Help!" Shouts Serge. He can't pull himself up and his left hand is cover with some of his blood.

Burnclaw sees Serge in the dangerous situation and he moves closer to grab the kid.

"Hang on human!" Shouts Burnclaw.

He realises fast he cannot move closer or they will both fall or only makes Serge fall. He tries to grab Serge. He extended his right arm and he is very close when the right arm slips and Serge falls deeper in the prison. Burnclaw can hear his scream echoing in the prison. A small amount of guilt appears in Burnclaw and he notices it. It is not something he usually feels for anyone, even his usual associates of his civilisation but this time, it is different. He was partially responsible for him and his interaction was deeper with Serge than anyone else.

The drakon closes his eyes for a few seconds before turning at the direction of the Captain.

"It's my business now." Says Burnclaw with a quiet fury and taking his Gatling gun. "He might still be alive down there. I'm going there to find him."

"..." The Captain looks at his unusual reaction. "Alright. Consider a payment will be given if you recapture Daemon...If he is stop and bonus for your help."

"Thanks for the extra motivation." Says Burnclaw. _If Serge is not alive...I'll make sure the killer will pay!_

* * *

**Near Burnclaw house**

Amelie suddenly puts her hands over her heart when she feels something bad happen. It may just be something she can feel without any reasons but not this time. She believes Serge is in danger.

"Are you alright?" Asks Yue.

"Not that much." Answers Amelie. "I...I feel like my little brother is in danger...I can feel it in me."

"Is it possible?" Asks Yue.

"It might be. Because you are sibling...Maybe your mana are connected...If it is possible. It is something none of us study. We are not sure how mana can work in some situation." Answers Eric. "Consider one of the mysteries of the mana."

"Do you think the worse happen?" Asks Yue.

"I...I don't know...But if anything happen to my brother...Burnclaw...That fat bastard...I will not leave him alive." Says Amelie with anger.

"Calm down...We are not here to kill anyone...We are not like those how separate from the Kaijudo." Warns Eric.

"..." Amelie didn't hear him. She just hopes her brother is alright.

* * *

AC: I think it is a good place to leave a cliffhanger. The next and final part will be a big chapter. I hope you like it and leave a review.

The chapter 9 title will be change because of the cliffhanger and make it more appropriate.

Chapter 9: Revenge is mine

The question is who...Burnclaw or Daemon?


	10. Chapter 9: Revenge is mine

AC: Here is chapter 9 and the end of Serge situation.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 9: Revenge is mine**

Deep in the Torment prison, two grunts are made at the same time, one small and one big. The small grunt was Serge who was in pain while he shakes his head. He opens his eyes and he realises that he is not hurt. He puts his hands over his body.

"I'm...I'm okay...I'm alive!* Shouts Serge.

"Urgh...I was already in pain...Who's poking me after hitting me?" Says the voice that made the big grunts.

Serge looks under him and he only sees something orange/red. He was also on bruise. It raises and goes down has breathing so he is on a living being. He turns at the direction of the source of the voice and he sees he falls on a creature.

"Sorry...I guess I fall on your stomach when I fall from the upper level of the roof." Says Serge nervously.

"Hum..." The one who made the sound raises his head and he looks at Serge. "So little...Clearly not a prisoner...I've heard an explosion before the pain. So I guess you have fall directly on my injuries."

"Sorry...and thanks." Says Serge with a nervous smile.

"You're welcome." Says the big fire creature.

His face is yellow compare to his orange/red skin covering his body and his head. His face is a little similar to a crocodile with big sharp teeth in his mouth. His eyes are green and looking at Serge. The orange/red skin around his head makes it looks like he is wearing a hood. He has 2 horns over his head but the 2 of them are broken...Or seems naturally broken since it isn't sharp. He has a long tail on his back with red triangle on it. He is tall and fat but his muscular arms show his strength. He wears gray metal plates on his shoulders and over his hands. He wears a green loincloth around his waist. He wears a plate on his knee with some white horn. He wears a Gatling gun on his right shoulder. He also has a bastard sword on his back.

"I never expect this to happen...A long fall..." Serge then looks around and he sees lots of destruction and lots of people who are on the ground. "That is a violent riot."

"Yeah...They beat me up and literally ran over me." Says the fire creature. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serge...And you?" Asks Serge.

"Volcanodon the Hornless. But call me Hornless...It's faster."

"Alright Hornless...Are you alright?" Asks Serge getting down of the stomach of Hornless.

"Not really...I cannot even stand up because of the beating...But...What is a kid doing here? You have a kid voice after all." Says Hornless.

"I was helping someone in his bounty hunt...And we brought Daemon here." Says Serge.

"! He is nearby...He is the one who starts all of this...I have to...I can't." Grunts Hornless in pain when he can't stand up.

"Let me heal you." Says Serge.

"What?" Asks Hornless.

"I can heal you and close some of your injuries." Says Serge.

He moves his gauntlet close and he gives some of his mana to Hornless who feels immediately better. He then stands up and Serge sees that he is twice taller than Burnclaw.

"It really work. Thank you little one...Serge." Says Hornless. "I have to get you out of here before searching for Daemon."

"I don't think you have to search me for long." Says Daemon walking at their direction.

"You again!" Shouts Serge.

"Yes...I am here to drain all of your mana this time...I'm so lucky you fall and join me." Says Daemon.

"Sorry but I'm going to arrest you and stop this riot of yours." Says Hornless drawing his bastard sword.

"I've drain 10 guards already...You don't stand a chance." Says Daemon. "With this little one here...I don't even need yours anymore...I'll just destroy you. Then...I'll kill Burnclaw after showing your corpse drained of all mana...That will teach him to arrest me."

"Serge...Stand behind me...Wherever you go...There's battle everywhere." Says Hornless.

Daemon throws a fireball at Hornless who dodge it and he counters with a fireball coming from his sword. Daemon blocks it without trouble and he charges. He gives a punch at the nose of Hornless and he is thrown backward.

* * *

**Upper floor of the Torment Prison**

The prison guards, with the Captain and Burnclaw start climbing down to the lower lever and they see that the battle is still below and the prisoners haven't tried yet to climb upstairs.

"We have to hurry up!" Orders the Captain. "Some of you will deal with the prisoners while I'll check for Daemon."

"Yes Captain!" Shouts the guard.

"I'll come with you." Says Burnclaw.

"Of course." Says Captain.

They continue to get down to the lower floor and they see the riot.

"Looks like the prisoner riot fear something." Says Captain. "Daemon is scarier than us...Well...I'll show them I'm the one they should fear." He adds with his extremely intimidating voice.

The guards and him charges at the prisoners to force them into submission. Burnclaw shoots at those coming at him with his Gatling gun and he searches around if Serge is there or Daemon. But so far, he sees nothing. He sees one of the prisoners close to him and injured so he can't fight back. He grabs him by the throat and brings his face close to him.

"Listen to me lowly criminal...Did you see something falling from upstairs?!" Shouts Burnclaw. The glare Burnclaw is giving is very intimidating.

"...No...Didn't see anything falling except metal..." Says the prisoners panicking.

"Where is Daemon?!" Shouts Burnclaw.

"He is not here...He's still at the bottom." Says the prisoner.

Burnclaw throws him away and he lands on the sharp floor while Burnclaw climbs down to the bottom.

"Wait!" Shouts Captain.

Burnclaw ignores him and he continues to go down in the prison, down in the hell of this prison.

* * *

**Lower floor of the prison**

Hornless flies in the air and he lands against a wall. Daemon smiles cruelty at him.

"Not very tough." Says Daemon.

"Urgh...Dammit." Hornless receives a few hits at his face and chest. He stands up and raises his sword ready to continue fighting.

"Why does a fire creature like you worry about a kid who's not of our civilisation?" Asks Daemon. "You could have leave him here and I'll drain all of his mana. You could have escape and bring reinforcement you know."

"Well...I'm a little different. As you say...He's a kid. Even if you drain the mana of my comrade, you will not overcome me." Says Hornless.

"Wait...Let me help you." Says Serge.

"Stay out of my wait kid. This is not a fight you should enter." Says Hornless.

"I can use my mana to partially control your body and he will have more problems reading you." Says Serge.

"...Alright kid. But be careful." Says Hornless.

Serge moves his glove and he becomes the partner of Hornless. Hornless can feel the difference has the flow of mana of Serge moves in him for the control. But he feels free of his movement.

"Let's show him who the boss here is." Says Serge.

"Going to waste your mana again?" Asks Daemon.

"..." Serge looks at him and says nothing. He focuses on the fight. He moves his glove and Hornless moves forward.

Hornless runs at Daemon and he moves his bastard sword at the direction of Daemon. He swings to the left and Daemon dodges it and he counters with a fire punch. Serge moves his gauntlet at the ground and Hornless dodges it by lowing himself faster than usual. He then counters with a punch at the jaw of Daemon. He then moves his sword and throws a fireball that hits Daemon.

"Argh..." Daemon looks furious at Hornless.

He charges at Hornless who points his shoulder Gatling gun and he fires at Daemon who frees some mana he drains and he blocks the bullet. He then traps the head of Hornless with his arms and he hits violently the stomach of Hornless with his knee and dig in his gut.

"Guaw!" Shouts Hornless.

He then raises his elbow on the top of Hornless head. He then drops it but Hornless dodges it and he makes Daemon hits his knee with his elbow.

"Argh!" Shouts Daemon.

Hornless charges at Daemon and he attacks head first at the stomach of Daemon. He ignites his head with fore before the impact and he drags him to a wall where he crushes against it. Hornless moves away and he watches Daemon standing up with minor damage thanks to his high mana.

"That's all?" He grunts furiously. He wasn't happy about it. "You are tougher than the others...And with the little one...Dangerous. I have enough play time with you."

He charges again and Hornless blocks a punch when he sees he's taking a spear on the ground. He remembers he is in a place where there was a battle. He blocks it with his sword but Daemon forces him to lose his sword that flies away with the spear.

Hornless then receives punch at his nose follow up with another one at his left part of his face. He dodges the next punch and he counters with a fire kick that Daemon blocks but is thrown away by his strength. Hornless charges and Serge makes him give a low kick when he wanted to give a high kick. Daemon misread the next attack because of the confusion in Hornless face and the low kick hits his knee and he loses balance and falls on the ground. He then moves on his shoulders and jump back on his feet. Hornless pants a little while Daemon is just looking furiously at Hornless.

"I hate it when someone resists me too much." Grunts Daemon.

"That's because I'm a touch one." Answers Hornless. He charges again and he throws a fireball at Daemon who throws one too. The fireball of Daemon is much stronger and he pierces through the one of Hornless and he is hit at his chest.

Hornless flies away and he lands on his butt. He stands up and he sees a wave of fire coming at him. He moves his arms over his face and Serge raises his gauntlet.

The wave of fire greatly hurt Hornless while Serge protects himself without using too much mana. Daemon attacks consume great quantity of mana but he has so much more to continue the fight. He charges at Hornless and he gives a punch at the middle of his forehead and a kick under his jaw. Hornless moves backward and he receives a blow at his big gut and a fire punch at his face and he falls on the ground knock out.

"One down...Now...It is time to drain your mana." Says Daemon turning at his direction.

Serge tries to back away but he hasn't a lot of place to escape. Daemon is about to grab him with his tongue and a bullet cuts the tongue and falls on the ground.

"Get away from the human Daemon!" Grunts a voice.

"Burnclaw!" Shouts Serge.

Burnclaw looks furious. His usual blue eyes are now red like a mad beast.

"Why should I?" Asks Daemon walking at his direction.

"Because you will not live long enough to hear my warning another time." Grunts Burnclaw. "Now get away from him now!"

Daemon walks at his direction.

"I've defeated eleven guards and I've drain 10 of them of their mana. It is not you who will make a difference now." Says Daemon. "Look at him...Even with the help of this little one, he falls under me. You are next Burnclaw...But I will kill you only after I drain the mana of this one."

"Don't listen to him! He already uses a lot of mana to defeat Hornless! He wasted a lot in one attack!" Shouts Serge.

"The little kid is right." Says Burnclaw. He then points his Gatling gun. "But I'll get you this time again and get the new bounty on your head."

"Mood killer." Says Serge when he talks about the bounty. Burnclaw gives a glare of one second and he focus on Daemon.

He fires his Gatling gun but Daemon dodges it by running to the left. He fires again until Daemon throws his Gatling in the air and flies away from him. Daemon then punches the face of Burnclaw and hit the mask. Burnclaw feels the punch but he remain focus and he counters with a punch at the lower jaw of Daemon. Burnclaw then draws his knife and he slashes the chest of Daemon. He hits him but not deep enough to cause mana leak. He attacks again and Daemon grabs the knife with his hand and a small leak of mana appears on the palm. He then attacks the chest of Burnclaw with his knee and he lets go of the knife and he lands close to Serge.

"We should team up." Says Serge.

"No argue there...He is very strong this time." Says Burnclaw standing up.

"Same as the first time; Being hard to guess." Says Serge.

"Alright...I'll hate it but if it helps for the bounty." Says Burnclaw.

Serge moves his gauntlet and he does the same than with Hornless.

Burnclaw charges at Daemon and he moves suddenly backward. Daemon was giving a punch but he misses while Burnclaw grabs his Shotgun and fires at the face of Daemon and he hits him badly. He fires again but a fireball hits his hand and he drops it away from him.

"3 weapons down." Says Daemon. "How many do you have?"

"...Enough to defeat you." Says Burnclaw.

He charges at Daemon and he moves to the left when Daemon reads right. He misses Burnclaw who gives a powerful punch at the stomach of Daemon. Burnclaw doesn't stop now and he throws a fire punch at the face of Daemon, right on his nose. Daemon backs away with his hand over his face and he looks at Burnclaw. He charges at Burnclaw and he blocks the punch and he counters with a low kick since Burnclaw legs are short. Daemon blocks it and he throws in the air and he crushed the drakon on the ground. Burnclaw grunts when his face is crushed on the ground. He then kicks the leg of Daemon but Daemon evades the attack and he counters with a blow on the back of Burnclaw. Serge makes Burnclaw turns around and jumps away from Daemon. Burnclaw sees another attack from Daemon and he dodges it to the left. Burnclaw then smirks and he takes something and throws at Daemon. Daemon sees it too late and the bastard sword of Hornless pierces the shoulder of the enemy and he screams in pain. He takes out the sword and throws it on the ground. He sees his shoulder leaking lots of mana and he heals himself fast and ends the leak.

Daemon charges at Burnclaw and he gives a powerful kick at the stomach of Serge partner follow up by a move to kick at the face of Burnclaw violently. Burnclaw moves backward and he shakes his head in pain. Burnclaw is in pain and he stands up and he immediately receives a powerful fireball at his face and he screams in pain.

Serge runs by the side of Burnclaw who can't stand up.

"Burnclaw...Are you alright?" Asks Serge.

"Sorry...But...He's too touch." Says Burnclaw furiously.

"Time to end this." Says Daemon.

He didn't have time to move than his chest has been slashes by a sword.

"Captain!" Shouts Burnclaw surprise.

"You have caused a great riot in the prison...But it's over...Surrender and you will not suffer too much." Warns the Captain.

"Ha! I have enough mana to defeat you!" Shouts Daemon.

The Captain raises his sword and a fire line appears and cut the chest of Daemon. He falls on the ground and he screams in pain. He has no choice but to use his mana to heal him and he realises he's already almost run out.

"The mana isn't everything. My talent is based on training and fighting skills like everyone here...Now...I am mad at you...And the Torment chamber will make me feel better. I'll personally torment you." Says Captain.

Daemon tries to fight back but captain throws another line of fire and he hits Daemon who is now low on mana.

The guards take Daemon at the direction of the Torment chamber.

"You don't want to know what I'll do there. Now...I guess you both need some medical aid." Says Captain.

"I'll heal them." Says Serge.

He uses his gauntlet and he heals Burnclaw and Hornless who regain consciousness when he was healed.

"Alright...Now it is time to decide to the punishment of the rioters." Says the Captain. "Also...Sorry for being late."

Captain walks away. Burnclaw looks at Serge.

"Let's go get the payment and we are ready to go away." Says Burnclaw. "Now that everything I over...I'll call this day off by the surprise matter."

He walks at the stairs and he waits for Serge to come.

"Time for you to get out of here kid...You shouldn't supposed to be here in the first place...But Burnclaw is a poor judgemental one." Says Hornless glaring at Burnclaw.

"It's alright. Well...Thanks for protecting me...And...If I need your help again...Can I call you?" Asks Serge.

"Helping you...Well...I will not say no to you. A little brave kid like you surely needs my help. You can call me anytime...But I don't want to be in trouble." Says Hornless.

"I cannot know what you are doing when I call you." Says Serge. "That is how I got in trouble with Burnclaw."

"Well...I'll just have to say you call me and I can't say no." Says Hornless with a small smile. "Captain will be notice about it. Anyway...Burnclaw is getting impatient. Go now...And please...Don't come back here."

"Don't worry." Says Serge.

Hornless smiles and he sees him walking away.

Burnclaw sees Serge joining him and they climb the stairs.

"Burnclaw...Thanks for coming to save me." Says Serge.

"Me...Coming to save you? I come down there for the bounty first...You are just a bonus." Answers Burnclaw with a smile.

"...YOU BASTARD!" Screams Serge. "You fat idiot!" He then punches the gut of Burnclaw but he feels nothing. Serge then turns around and he walks faster.

"..." Burnclaw glares at Serge for the insult but he does nothing else.

They climb the stairs.

After a while, they finish the talks with Captain and Burnclaw has been paid. Burnclaw starts to walk away but Serge has one question in his mind.

"Captain...What will happen to the prisoners?" Asks Serge.

"Them...I've been thinking about it...They can consider themselves lucky that it is I who is in command of the prison right now...I decide to spare them the Torment chamber...After all...They didn't really initiate the riot but Daemon...Speaking of him...I'll have to prepare myself...Because I'll make sure he never tries anything again. Kid...I'm pretty sure Burnclaw says that he comes for the bounty of 100 000 fire coins but...Between you and me...He wanted to help you before I propose the bounty as an excuse for him and to help you in the little debt. The bounty is just a bonus." Adds Captain with a smile.

Burnclaw watches them talking and he crosses his arm.

"For real?" Asks Serge unsure.

"Yeah. But do not expect him to admit it...Anyway...You should go now before this place finally gets the best of you." Says Captain.

Serge turns around and he rejoins Burnclaw and he climbs on the Attack Raptor and flies at the direction of Burnclaw home.

"So...How much was the bounty?" Asks Serge to Burnclaw.

"100 000 Fire coins...Only 700 000 more for you." Says Burnclaw.

Serge looks at Burnclaw and he gives him a small smile.

"..." Burnclaw grunts and when he sees Serge smiles. "What did the Captain tell you?" Asks Burnclaw.

"The price of the bounty." Says Serge.

"That's all? Or did he try a trick on you?" Asks Burnclaw.

"He also tells me the fate of the prisoners." Says Serge.

Burnclaw is sure there is something more but he says nothing.

* * *

**Burnclaw home**

Eric, Yue and Amelie have been waiting for a long time and Amelie is starting to get impatient about her brother. The worries she has finally calmed down but she doesn't know if her brother is alright.

"I see something." Says Yue when she looked in the sky.

They see the Attack Raptor and they wait for it to land by hiding somewhere. They hear the sound of the rough landing and they see Burnclaw and Serge getting down. Serge is cover in bruise and other things from his adventure. His clothes are in bad state.

"We have visitors." Says Burnclaw noticing them.

The trio gets out of their hiding spot. Eric and Amelie change their glove into the gauntlet.

"Release my brother or I'll destroy you!" Shouts Amelie.

"Take him." Says Burnclaw.

It takes everyone else by surprise that Burnclaw will not put up a fight.

"I endure him for far too long. I need time without having to endure him." Says Burnclaw.

"Thanks for saying that." Grunts Serge and glaring at him but not that seriously.

Burnclaw just let him go. Amelie was about to summon a creature to beat him but Eric stops him when he sees what she is about to do. He then nods negatively.

"It's not worth it and unnecessary." Says Eric.

"Burnclaw...If you kidnap one more time my brother...I'll assure you that you will not go away easily next time." Warns Amelie.

"Do not worry...He'll come by himself next time." Smiles Burnclaw.

"You're just saying that." Grunts Amelie.

"Amelie...Calm down...It's not really you to be this furious and he lets Serge go." Says Yue.

"...You're right...I'm starting to act too much like Serge and it's not good for me." Says Amelie. She breathes deeply.

"Did he hurt you?" Asks Yue.

"Not at all." Answers Serge and hiding some of his misadventure to spare some trouble.

"Alright..." Says Amelie.

"What is it? It's about mom right?" Asks Serge.

"Yes...We have to lie about your disappearance." Says Yue. She says lie slowly because it is not her.

"So...What happen?" Asks Serge glad his mother is not panicking.

"She is furious that you stay the night to my house...And she «talks to you»." Says Yue. "By talking I mean Eric imitating your voice in perfection."

"Thank you." Says Serge. "Wait...Furious?" Notices Serge.

"You are grounded." Says Amelie. "Once you are home...You are grounded for one week. No video game, no TV no comic book, only pure study for an entire week under her close watch."

Serge gives the face of someone being tortured and he breathes deeply and fury awake. He turns around and face Burnclaw.

"Burnclaw...Burnclaw!...CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Screams Serge for a few seconds.

Burnclaw just gives him a mocking smile while the 4 humans return to their world.

The scream of Serge echoes for a few more seconds after they are gone.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this part. Serge has now his second main partner who will come handy in brute force fight. I hope you like this fight scene. It was long to think and write but it turns out well.

Next: Angel hunt: part 1 of 2.

Yup. I won't spare you in cliffhanger now. I'll focus more on Yue in those 2 chapters.


	11. Chapter 10: Angel hunt: part 1

AC: Here's the chapter 10 of Kaijudo and the first part.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 10: Angel hunt: part 1**

A loud sound can be heard in a bank. The alarm of the bank resonates in the town has 2 mans with black clothes get out with money on them. They run at the direction of their car and they put the money in there. One of them puts the key in contact and the car makes sounds when the motor spins. Suddenly, a golden sword appears and pierces the motor and the car is broken. 2 white wings can be seen before a first breaks the front window of the car and throws the criminals back in front of the bank. The police arrived and arrest the criminals. They notice that the criminals are saying weird things and they wonder if the criminals are crazy.

* * *

**Yue home**

Yue was in her chamber and she opens the TV and she looks at the news.

"-2 thieves have been arrested this night for trying to steal the bank. The police found them unconscious in front of the bank and a car; the one the criminal uses has been destroyed. The thieves say that an angel has stopped them from escaping the justice but the police believe that the thieves are lying about this." Says the news reporter.

Yue watches this and she has a feeling that the angel might be a creature but she has to wait to go to the temple before doing anything. She knows about the possibility because she has started to study the tablets of every creatures and she has found out about the form of the light creatures. Some of them look like they are angel. She looks outside and the clouds are starting to come. She has to go to school right now and she has to wait for the afternoon before she can ask at the temple what happen.

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

Yue walks in the temple and she sees that Serge isn't there. She then remembers that he is still punished for being at her home without authorization. Punish because of the lie she and Eric has given to Serge mother. She remembers him mumbling, insulting and grunting against Burnclaw all the way to his home and letting out his fury and she remembers what he whispered: "But he can be nice...When he want."

Yue wonders a few times what happen but Serge never explain his statement. Yue walks at the direction of the Outpost guardian and she sees them already watching on Argus, Vigilant Seer.

"I guess you've seen the news." Says Yue.

"It is true." Says Marie.

Only Shao was with her today.

"We are searching for something that came out 2 days ago from a rupture on the veil." Says Shao. "The 2 others are searching on the scene and they have found nothing."

"Which scene? The bank?" Asks Yue.

"Yes Yue. They haven't found the creature that is fighting against all source of Chaos." Says Shao. "It is easy to guess it is a light creature must be wandering around during the day and acting during the night."

"We know nothing about him." Says Marie. "His identity, his location...We only have the news telling that he looks like an angel but the choice is still very high."

"I see it too...Maybe I can help searching him." Says Yue.

"Hum...Not yet. You are good but you are not clearly ready yet. You have no creature to be summoned and help you." Says Shao.

"...Alright." Says Yue. "I'm ready for the training."

"Alright. I'll train you now." Says Marie. "Shao is busy and he doesn't like to interrupt his work."

Marie walks at the direction of Yue and she guides him to the training room and develops her mana and prepares her summoning spell. The rest of the day was all training and Yue continues improving and is soon ready to summon a creature. When it was over, Yue returns to his home by foot.

* * *

**On the way home**

The sun was going down and the darkness is starting to appear on the city. The darkness is coming faster because of the clouds obscuring the sky. Yue walks at the direction of her home when she hears a sound. It is an alarm of a place that rings when a robbery is happening. She knows that a robbery is happening right now because it happens right now and she feels like the light creature will come. She doesn't have a cellphone yet so she doesn't know how to call the outpost guardian. She sees it is a jewelry that is currently being robbed and she sees that the window is broken. She sees that a crowed is present and wonders what is going on. She sees that the man escape by the backdoor and she perceives something vague moving at the direction of the robber. She can only guess it is the light creature that is invisible with his power. She runs at the direction without being seen and she hears a shout of pain. She then sees the robber flying at the direction of the wall and the impact knocks him out.

"Such chaos." Says the voice of the light creature.

Yue walks at the direction of the light creature. The light creature looks at her with his sword.

"Calm down...I am not here to hurt you." Says Yue. "...My name is Yue...I am here to help you bringing you to your home."

"..." The light creature walks at her direction and he looks at her. He can already guess she is a child. He says nothing. "Alcadeus, Winged Justice." He finally says.

Alcadeus, Winged Justice is a light creature. He wears a golden and blue armor over all of his body. He has 2 long arms and one of them holds a golden sword. He wears a mask and it is triangular and pointy in the air over his head. He has yellow eyes looking at her without emotion and calmly. He doesn't have a visible mouth. He has 2 big metal plates on his shoulders. He has 2 long white wings on his back.

"Hello Alcadeus." Says Yue polite.

"Polite. What are you doing here? Where you ask to come to me?" Asks Alcadeus.

"No. I've seen the robbery and I've doubt you would be here and bringing back order." Says Yue.

"This place is so much chaotic...Is this place in affiliation with darkness?" Asks Alcadeus.

"No." Says Yue.

"Hum...You are not lying...Also...do you know where we are?" Asks Alcadeus.

Yue looks at him and she knows lie is useless.

"You are on the human realm." Says Yue.

Alcadeus doesn't react.

"You already knew it." Says Yue.

"Yes. I wanted to test you...So...You were telling me you know how to bring me to the light civilisation." Asks Alcadeus.

"Yes...I cannot perform it myself but my trainer in the temple can; you can follow me there. Then you will be able to return to your home." Says Yue.

Alcadeus is thinking for a while about her proposition and he looks at her. He wonders if he can trust her or not. He can feel that this girl is an orderly human and therefore more trustable than most human present in this realm.

"...Alright...But night is coming and I cannot hide myself in darkness...It is then that I am weaker." Says Alcadeus.

"Alright...So...How are we going there?" Asks Yue.

"I'll take you there and-" But he was cut by Yue.

"Sorry but it is forbidden to touch one of your kind...Sorry if it is the easy way but I can't broke the law." Says Yue.

"...I understand. Law are absolute and I will not ask you to destroy this order." Says Alcadeus. "I'll follow you from the air and hide my light."

The sun disappears at the horizon and the moon doesn't appear as the clouds cover the moon and slowly the stars.

"We were lucky that we have sun in this cloudy day." Comments Yue.

"True. I'll follow you from the air." Says Alcadeus opening his wings and flying high in the air.

Yue looks around and she searches for something.

"Shao...If you are watching this. Better join me so we can escort Alcadeus...I won't repeat it since I look like I'm talking alone and look like an idiot." Says Yue.

She starts walking at the direction of the temple, unaware that someone is watching her.

"Looks like we can destroy a creature. This is going to be fun." Says the voice. "I just need to attract him."

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

Shao watches this and he smiles a little when he sees her trying to look for the Vigilant seer.

"-Shao...If you are watching this. Better join me so we can escort Alcadeus...I won't repeat it since I look like I'm talking alone and look like an idiot.-" Says Yue.

He didn't smile because of the joke but the fact that she respects the rules and she is bringing the light creature. He is also glad that this one if not an aggressive one and that Yue manage to be on his good side. He thinks about Serge and he feels like it will surely end up in a fight if Alcaeus had tried testing his patience. He then grins when he sees that there is a shadow figure walking at the direction of Yue and he recognises it.

"Armando." Grunts Shao. He tries to contact Yue and warns her about it but he remembers that she has no cellphone. "Yue is in danger. Marie...She's not here...That's right...She is returning to her home for the night...She must be there...Her cellphone." He says not sure if she is already home.

Shao takes his cellphone and he tries to contact Marie who answers him.

"-What is it Shao?-" Asks Marie.

"I'm seen that Yue is coming at the direction of the temple with the wide light creature." Says Shao.

"-But there is trouble right?-" Asks Marie.

"Yes. Armando is hunter her right now and I cannot guarantee he will not try to hurt Yue." Says Shao.

"-Where is she?-" Says Marie seriously.

"She is near the theater of Quebec." Says Shao.

"-I'm on my way right now. You tell me where she is going.-" Says Marie.

"Alright. I'll join you if you need help and call the others to end the search." Says Shao.

"-Understand.-" Says Marie breathing stronger because she is now running.

Shao watches the sphere and he sees that Armando is getting closer.

"He plans to kidnap her and force the light creature to put himself at right." Says Shao.

* * *

**Near the theater of Quebec**

Yue continues walking in the crowed street at the direction of the temple while Armando continues following her. Yue starts to be nervous when she feels like being followed and she decides to trust her instinct. She walks a little faster while Armando accelerates a little and waited for her to be in an area without witness.

Yue hopes that the streets will stay crowed but she knows that a part of her track has no one around and the only way will be to take a detour. But if she tries to make a detour without a reason, Alcadeus might suspect her to try anything against him and escapes. She is a stranger and cannot really put full trust on her. She understands this and she decides to take the risk. If she knew how she was wrong. She would have make the detour.

In the sky, Alcadeus sees clearly the man following Yue. He knows he is targeting the child because of the way he is looking at her direction. Despites being high in the sky, he has a powerful sight and he sees well what's going on at the ground. He wonders if Yue will make a detour so she can still be protected by the crowed and he'll understand. He sees that she has detected something after her. He looks at her and he sees her taking an empty street and he knows she is trying not to lose his trust despite being a mistake she has committed. He sees that the darkness is starting to completely cover the lands and he drops himself closer to the ground to intervene faster.

Yue looks in the sky and she sees Alcadeus descending closer to the ground and she feels someone grabbing her hand.

"Got ya you little girl!" Says a voice.

She turns around and she sees Armando, without knowing his name looking at her. He is a man of 26 years old. He is a man with some heavy muscular body on his Caucasian skin. He has brown eyes looking at Yue. His hair is long brown hair like the hippies. He wears a black shirt and also a black pant. He gives Yue his smile when he is about to insult someone.

"So...You've got yourself a weird friend. I want to meet him now." Says Armando.

"..." Yue tries to free herself.

"Where is this so call angel?" Asks Armando.

"I am right here!" Shouts the voice of Alcadeus landing on the ground. "Release this little girl." He points his sword at the direction of Armando. "Immediately."

"Why should I do that? If I release her...You will have no reason to stay here." Says Armando.

"I can promise you that if you let her go, it will let you do whatever you want with me. I won't let your chaos destroy one of the few orderly humans. So...What do you say?" Asks Alcadeus.

"Like anyone hold up to their promise anymore." Replies Armando.

"I am a light creature. I cannot lie in anything I say. So...Release her and-" He was cut when Yue punches Armando where it hurts and he lets her go.

"You...bitch!" Armando calls his gauntlet. "You'll pay for that! Cliffcutter!"

The fire symbol appears and the lizard with scissor appears in front of her. Yue stands up and she puts her gloves and turns it into gauntlet.

"...Are you going to summon a creature?" Asks Armando with a smirk.

"..." Yue says nothing.

"...Wait...You can't yet...Do you?" Says Armando and asking. "Then there is no trouble for me to kill this stupid angel."

"..." Yue looks at him and she doesn't react. "You think I'll let you kill him? You are so wrong mister."

"I'm Armando. The one who will destroy both of you. Cliffcutter! Destroy them!" Orders Armando.

Cliffcutter charges at Yue and Alcadeus appears and block the attack with his golden sword.

"Chaos bringer like you cannot destroy an innocent!" Grunts Alcadeus. "I'll fight you!"

He pushes the lizard away and Amando looks at them.

"How long can you fight angel? That is what I am wondering." Says Armando.

"I hope help is coming fast because we are in trouble." Says Yue. She cannot summon a creature but she can offer support if he wants. "We can do the same as him. But compare to him...I can give you support if you want."

"...Alright...But I'm fine as long as the support doesn't bring chaos." Says Alcadeus.

"Like I'm going to do that." Replies Yue. She then connects with him and they both prepare to fight.

"So...You're going to pull up a real fight. Alright...Let's do it!" Says Armando.

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

Shao sees this and he feels worried for her.

"Yue...You could try to escape...But...I feel like it will give you no good. I hope you can resist long enough. Mary arrives in a few minutes to help you." Says Shao.

"-Monologue?-" Asks Marie.

"Yes...Listen, they are in the corner of a street and they are about to fight. I do not believe Yue will fight well since it is her first fight against someone experimented." Says Shao.

"-I'm hurrying up. I am driving as fast has the law permits me. I don't want to have the police at my ass and after me when I go to rescue her...Is the other's coming?-" Asks Marie.

"Amelie is too far to be of any help but she is coming anyway. Eric is 10 minutes away and he is moving fast." Says Shao.

"-Alright. Dammit! There's an accident in front of me...It's pretty old one but I'll lose like...2 minutes...At least. Come on! I'm in a hurry here!-" Says Marie.

Shao checks the street where she is and he sees that she can pass very soon.

"2 minutes max of time you will lose." Says Shao. "I'll go there too...I'm at 10 minutes and she needs all the help she can get."

"-Alright...wait...But the temple will be without anyone watching.-" Says Marie.

"Right...It is forbidden...I have no choice but to stay...But if things are too hot call me." Says Shao.

"-I will.-" Says Marie.

Shao looks at the fight that just starts and he sees that Alcadeus has been his at his face. He then counters with a light beam and he hits the enemy.

"The worse is that at night, light creatures are weakened by the darkness." Comments Shao.

* * *

**To be continued**

AC: Here's the end of the first part. The next part is coming soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Angel hunt: part 2

AC: This is chapter 11. I hope you will let a review to encourage me to continue writing the story.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes**

**Season 1: Mana instability**

**Chapter 11: Angel hunt: part 2**

Alcadeus blocks the scissors with his golden blade and Armando grunts when he sees that Yue has some talent and good reflexes.

"Looks like you have some talent." Says Armando. "But just because you are a little girl, doesn't mean that I'll act without mercy."

"..." Yue ignores him and focus on the fight.

She moves her fist and Alcadeus raises his left fist and he punches the face of Cliffcutter.

Armando moves his fist and Cliffcutter throws a fireball that hits the chest of Alcadeus and he grunts in pain before countering with a light beam from the palm of his left hand. He hits Cliffcutter who then slashes the chest of the light creature because the beam isn't powerful. A mark is left on the metallic chest. He pushes Alcadeus away and aim Yue who raises her fist and blocks it with her shield and she is pulled away. Alcadeus immediately fire at Cliffcutter and he attacks with his blade but Cliffcutter blocks it. A sword fight occurs and the 2 of them cannot hit the others.

"Looks like the night is stabbing you in the back." Says Armando.

"...The clouds." Whispered Yue. She hopes the moon will shine for a moment; it is the full moon tonight because she sees it during the day.

Alcadeus manages to pushes Cliffcutter away and he counters with a spin kick at the face of Cliffcutter. He opens his wing to attack from above but Cliffcutter jumps and charges on the chest of Alcadeus and he smashes against a wall and he falls on the ground. Cliffcutter raises his scissors and he cuts the left wing of Alcadeus who shouts in pain when it was heavily damage. Alcadeus manage to not completely lose it but only gravely damage. He pushes the lizard away and he stands up with his left wing pitifully on the ground and not moving at the command of Alcadeus.

"You're not going to take average against me." Says Armando with a smirk.

Mana starts to escape from the injury and he is losing it fast.

"Are you alright?!" Shouts Yue worried when she sees it happen.

"I'm fine...But we have to beat that fire creature now." Says Alcadeus.

Yue prays silently that the clouds will dispel and give them victory...And her prayers are answered. She sees that the clouds open a ray of light coming from the moon and shine in the alley where they are. Alcadeus feels more strength in him.

"Guess it's the time." Says Yue moving her first forward.

Alcadeus raises his fist and he fires a powerful light beam and another one. The 2 hits Cliffcutter who disappears into flame back to the kaiju realm.

"How's that?" Says Yue.

"...Not bad...I think I can stop fooling around. The angel is injured and has lost lots of mana. Time to get serious: Sledgehammer Slammer!"

A fire symbol appears and another fire creature appears.

Sledgehammer Slammer is wearing a silver armor over his entire chest, belly, legs and arms. It has some black rock on his shoulder. He wears a silver helmet that hides his face. No skin of the fire creature can be seen through the armor. He wears a dark and a little damage loincloth around his waist and legs. He has a big and giant hammer with solid rock and the handle is of red metal.

"That is why you are going to lose. You cannot call for reinforcements and Alcadeus is already injured and still losing mana leaking from his wings." Says Armando.

Alcadeus raises his sword and he blocks the hammer when Sledgehammer Slammer attacks him but he falls on his knee by the pressure. The light of the moon disappears when the clouds are coming back. Alcadeus loses more strength and he cannot resist further. Sledgehammer Slammer raises his hammer suddenly and he smashes Alcadeus who is crushed on his head and he falls on the ground. He can still fight and he swings his sword and slashes the chest of Sledgehammer Slammer and piece the armor. He then jumps away and dodges the counter of Sledgehammer Slammer when the hammer creates a hole on the ground.

"It's useless to escape. You should just give up and let yourself die. It will be over fast angel." Says Armando.

Alcadeus glares at Armando but he remains calm.

"I will not give up to chaos...neither letting it crushed me." Answers Alcadeus.

"Then it is over for you...Painfully." Says Armando.

Sledgehammer Slammer raises his hammer and Alcadeus dodges it at the last second. Yue can see that the light creature is slowing down and is exhausted by the fight. His mana is low and if he is not healed or brought back to his world, he might really die. Yue makes his dodge another attack and Alcadeus attack with his sword and he slashes the chest against but cannot pierce the armor by his weak state.

The sound of a slash is heard and pierces the back of Sledgehammer Slammer and he disappears.

"Well! Well...If it isn't our dear Armando bulling a little girl. How pitiful of you." Says Marie with Saber Mantis. "Sorry for being later but traffic got in my way."

"Marie...So good to see you since last time. Stabbing me in the back hum?" Asks Armando.

"To save a life, I have to do it. Also...It's stabbing a creature in the back." Replies Marie glaring at him. "Now...I'll stop you and put you out of all of this Armando. You are too dangerous."

"Hum...Sorry but I have an agenda to do." Armando turns around and walks away.

"Saber Mantis! Stop him!" Orders Marie.

The mantis attack but Armando blocks it with his shield and he smirks.

"I think I'll take a detour." Says Armando. He opens a veil and he jumps in it before closing it.

"Urgh...That bastard escape again!" Shouts Marie furious. "I hate him! Anyway..." She turns to Yue and Alcadeus. "It's good to see you are alright Yue." Marie walks at the direction of Alcadeus and she heals his wing. It is still damage but the mana cannot escape from the wings. "Let's return to the temple before bringing you back to the light civilisation...If he is still here...Maybe another one of the separatist is there. Alright...You cannot fly and you are too big to enter in the car...Hum...You have to walk there. Eric is here soon and he'll be with you."

Yue nods and Alcadeus look at Yue who puts her life at risk to protect her.

"Yue...You have my thanks for helping me." Says Alcadeus. "But he has escape."

Yue looks at him and she smiles.

"You're welcome. You know...Maybe I need help to fight people like Armando in our world. He is dangerous and I might need help." Says Yue. "Maybe you can help me to make sure Armando and those he works for propagate the chaos here and maybe eventually in the kaiju realm." She suggests.

Marie observes this and she wonders what she is doing asking him...But she remembers Serge tells her about what happen when he first summons Burnclaw.

"...Alright. I promise to always answer to your help as long as it doesn't go against what I am fighting for." Answers Alcadeus.

"Thanks you." Says Yue.

They wait for Eric to come and the 3 starts marching at the direction of the temple while Marie takes her car to drive there.

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

They reach the temple and Amelie could return home without going to the temple. Alcadeus enters in the temple and he sees a lot of light creature there. He was wondering where some of the light creatures go but now he knows. They continue marching until they meet Shao.

"I'm glad everyone is alright." Says Shao relief.

"It was a little luck." Says Marie. "I don't think I could win if I didn't attack by surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone coming to her rescue."

"Our rescue." Precise Yue.

"True." Says Marie.

Eric stands there and he says nothing.

"How are you going to bring me back to the light civilisation?" Asks Alcadeus.

"We will open the veil...But we just have one question to ask." Says Shao.

"What is it?" Asks the light creature.

"How did you come to this side of the veil?" Asks Eric. It was clear but they want to confirm it.

"I was inspecting some disturbance in the made. There was something strange at a place and I investigate...Suddenly, a hole appears and it dragged me here. This is what happens simply." Says Alcadeus.

"Light creatures cannot lie...So he is telling the true." Says Shao.

"We didn't detect the disturbance from our side this time." Says Marie.

"Does it mean that someone can suddenly fall on the Kaiju realm?" Asks Yue.

"Sadly...It is a possibility. The veil is becoming fragile not only from our side but yours." Says Eric.

"...I'll have to give my report to my civilisation. It is something dangerous that is happening and we have to find a solution." Says Alcadeus.

"Can you give us anything else?" Asks Shao.

"The disturbance appears to be close to the fire civilisation." Answers Alcadeus. "Precisely...Anything that looks like a disturbance is either in the fire civilisation or around it. There is something there happening but I have no answer...A fire creature will have one...But it may be kept secrecy by Skycrusher. You will have to ask him...But it is way too much dangerous...Unless the one calls him."

"The one?" Says Yue.

"There's a rumor that there is someone Skycrusher is open to listen. It is only a rumor. Maybe another fire creature may know." Says Alcadeus.

"Serge creature may have the answer." Says Shao.

"That fat bastard? He surely knows nothing. He's a mercenary." Says Marie. "He might lie to us."

"I can tell when someone is lying...Since I only know when someone is telling the true." Says Alcadeus. "I think I'm out of energy soon."

"Right. I'll open the veil. I have prepared the location." Says Shao. He uses his power and he opens the veil and Alcadeus looks at Yue and he walks back into the light civilisation.

"Okay. He is back to his home." Says Yue. "I have to return home too. My parents will be worried."

"I'll drive you home." Says Marie. "I owe you this in a way."

"Not really." Says Yue.

"Just take it." Says Eric.

Yue follows Marie and they walk away. Eric and Shao stay together.

"Do you really think we should call Burnclaw?" Asks Eric.

"Marie and I didn't say it...But I know who Alcadeus is referring too." Says Shao.

"You know? I know I wasn't always here like you but...Who is it?" Asks Eric.

"Someone who wants to have nothing to do with Kaijudo anymore. She has...grown sick of it and she doesn't want to talk about it or even contact us...She hasn't lost her memory about Kaijudo." Says Shao.

"Why?" Asks Eric caught by his speech.

"Her memories is too strong...Link and chain with something that prevent memory lost...There is something that always trigger her memory back. I know because I try. She is not dangerous to tell anything so I didn't insist." Says Shao.

"Anything else?" Asks Eric.

"Nothing...Nothing that should be told or we are in big trouble...If I say too much...It will destroy the temple." Says Shao. "That's the personality of the Fire Outpost guardian."

"When will we replace him? Or her?" Asks Eric.

"We have the successor right here." Says Shao. "Just let him grown up."

"One last thing...Out nature acolyte is soon coming back from his voyage in Europe and he will be back to his training after learning in Paris, London and Rome." Says Eric.

"That is good...You know...We have almost all of the successors...Maybe we should try finding one more." Says Shao.

"My successor?" Asks Eric.

"Yes." Says Shao. "It will take some time...But this Outpost will not be at risk...And my mind will be at peace."

"Alright." Says Eric.

* * *

**Yue chamber**

"Serge?" Asks Yue was on the phone talking with Serge.

"-Yes?-"Says Serge on the phone. "-You know I'm still angry because of the punishment. I...I...study non-stop for 6 days...A living nightmare...Damn you Burnclaw for being such a jerk...Okay...Enough fury and tell me why you call me?-"

"When you'll come back to the Kaijudo temple...I think we will need to talk to Burnclaw." Says Yue.

"-What? He'll think I'll lick his boots for help! And he doesn't even wear boots so it is disgusting!-" Shouts silently Serge.

"...Alright...This conversation deviate hard." Says Yue. "I have found a partner who tells us that the disturbance of the mana is center around the fire civilisation."

"-...I miss something interesting today hum?-" Asks Serge.

Yue explains what just happen today.

"-That good for you! You are not officially like me.-" Says Serge happy for her.

"Do you practice a little when you mother is not watching?" Asks Yue.

"-Yes...It is hard to go around her but I manage.-" Says Serge. "-So we might have to return to the fire civilisation...So...This is why you need to talk to Burnclaw...Then...I'll call him. I hope he is not doing something else and be furious at me...I cannot know what he is doing.-"

"True." Says Yue. "Maybe he knows something about it...But I doubt a mercenary knows anything...And the only one else who surely knows is too much dangerous to talk...I think he is like Burnclaw...But a 100 times more furious all the time...Marie quote."

"-I don't want to deal with him...Because I'll try to rival him.-" Says Serge.

"..." Yue doesn't say anything.

"-...You're not going to protest or say that I will not try?-" Asks Serge.

"No...I know you well enough." Says Yue.

"...Alright...I got to go Yue. See you in 2 days." Says Serge.

"Alright." Says Yue with a smile. "Good night."

"-You too.-" Says Serge.

Yue hang up and she decides to sleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 11. I hope you like it.

Chapter 12: Tension between fire and light.


End file.
